El Akatsuki atormentado
by Inner-Y-Sakura
Summary: [Cap7:La union al akatsuki?]Ino y Hinata reflexionan y piden al Lider cierta cosa que ellas quieren.¿Que pasara al final del capi?
1. El regreso de Naruto!

Yuma: Holaa!!,aqui en esta historia creada por mi yo protagonizare de Ino!

Eli: y yo de Hinata extrovertida jajaja!!

Yuma y Eli: Esperamos k os guste!!

**El Akatsuki atormentado cap 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Habian pasado 3 años desde que Naruto se habia ido con Jiraya, las cosas habian cambiado mucho, sobre todo en ciertas personas.Shino se ocultó mas la cara,Hinata ya no era tan timida, ahora es mas extrovertida.Kiba no ha cambiado casi nada pero Akamaru si, ahora es mas grande.Sakura ahora era como una 2ºTsunade por su fuerza...,yo(Ino) seguía casi igual.Shikamaru no ha cambiado en nada...sigue tan perezoso como siempre,Chouji...mas...,bueno cambiemos antes de que venga a por mi y me mate...,Neji estaba muy cambiado pero seguia siendo el, Tenten estaba igualita que siempre y por ultimo Rock Lee ya se parecia mas a Gai, algo catastrofico...ah! y Kakashi no ha cambiado nada!sigue lellendo los libros del Paraiso del coqueteo...,Iruka ni Tsunade ni Shizune tampoco han cambiado,pero Konohamaru y su grupo si, ahora estan mas grandes pero siguen igual de caracter.

Yo y Hinata teniamos la mision de estar al pendiente de la llegada de Naruto, ya hacia unos dias que ibamos a la puerta de la entrada pero no habia suerte.Hoy nos disponiamos a ir a la entrada a ver si hoy habia suerte, pronto vimos que no pasaba nadie.

-Llevamos varios dias asi... no ha legado aún!!me pregunto cuando vendra el baka ese...-dije yo algo molesta

-Espero que sea pronto me pregunto cuanto habrá cambiado.-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Jajajaja no creo que mucho, alado de Jiraya lo que habra cambiado, sera que llegará mas pervertido...-dije yo riendome

-Jeje tienes razón, pero bueno...

Mientras seguiamos hablando en la entrada se podia observar dos sombras que se acercaban poco a poco.

-Naruto!!!eres tu!!.-dije alzando el brazo para saludarle

-Hola Ino!! cuanto has cambiado!, Valla Hinata!! te ha crecido mucho el pelo!.-decia Naruto sin parar de sonreir

-_Valla veo que Naruto tiene muy buenas amistades.-_pensaba Jiraya mientras sonreia mirando a Naruto

-Pues ya ves Naruto kun jeje, y tu tambien has cambiado...ahora estas mas alto y mas..mas guapo?.-dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco sonrojada

-Valla muchas gracias jeje, veo que ahora no te desmallas.-decia Naruto mientras se ponia las manos detras de la cabeza.

-Si bueno, digamos que he cambiado un poquito...-decia Hinata mientras jugaba con los dedos

-Me alegro, antes parecias un bicho raro...-decia Naruto sin pensarlo

-No te pases Naruto...!!.-dije susurrandole al oido.-no sabes lo que le a costado cambiar y todo por...bueno por alguien importante.

-A lo siento mucho lo dije sin pensar jiji.-decia Naruto susurrandome tambien al oido.

-Que murmurais...?.-dijo Hinata algo intrigada.

-Nada, nada!!venga vamos a buscar a todos seguro que se quedaran pasmados jiji.-dije emocionada

-----------------------------------------------------

En una de las calles de Konoha, se encontraba Sakura hablando con Konohamaru y sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Lo decis enserio!!Naruto kun ha vuelto!?.-decia Sakura con ganas de ver a Naruto.

-Si!! nos lo han dicho los dos nijas de la entrada, que estaba con Jiraya,con Ino y con Hinata, vienes a buscarle?.-dijo Konohamaru algo impaciente

-Si, por supuesto!!vamos!.-dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a correr.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aaaa valla que recuerdos, que nostalgia me da...-decia Naruto en lo alto de un gran farola.

-Naruto eres tu!!??

-E?¿Ino otra vez, pero si ya me has saludado.-dijo Naruto subiendo un ceja.

-No baka!!no te he saludado!!.-dije yo gritandole

-Fui yo Naruto, puedes bajar?

-Naruto-niisan!! baja por favor!!

-Sakura?Konohamaru?que alegria!.-decia Naruto mientras bajaba de la gran farola

-Valla eres hasta mas alto que yo!!jeje y bueno que tal estoy?paresco mas mujer?.-decia Sakura señalandose y sonrojada

-No has cambiado nada Sakura chan!!.-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-E?! BAKA!!(le dio un puñetaso a Naruto) hum! bueno vamos con Tsunade?.-dijo Sakura apretando en puño

-SI SI!!! VAMOS SAKURA CHAN!!!.-dijo Naruto muy apurado al ver que Sakura apretaba su puño.-_que fuerza mas monstruosa...casi me arraca los dientes...pues si que ha cambiado...ahora es mas...BRUTA_

Todos nos pusimos a caminar en dirreción al despacho de Tsunade sama, el pobre Naruto se estaba sobando la mejilla por el gran puñetaso que le dio Sakura y muy ilusionado al ver ya la entrada del despacho estaba cerca, al entrar lo unico que vio fue a Tsunade sama depie mirando por la ventana con Shizune al lado suyo hablando.Al ver que Naruto estaba entrando se quedaron muy sorprendidas y Tsunade sama comenzo a hablar.

-E?valla Naruto has crecido mucho, y espero que el entranamiento que te ha dado Jiraya te halla sevido de mucho.-decia Tsunado acomodandose en la silla.-Seria mejor que saludes a tus antiguos compañeros, seguro que estan deseando verte.

-Si, vale.-decia Naruto mientras se iba del despacho conmigo,Hinata y Sakura.

-Em?Naruto?

-Si...Ey!!Shikamaru!!cuanto tiempo!!.-decia Naruto dando el un golpecito en el hombro a Shikamaru.

-Si...yo venia por Ino, nos vamos a comer...

-VALLA!! no me digas que sois novios!!.-dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Shikamaru.

-Tse, no...vamos a comer con Asuma y Chouji.-decia Shikamaru con su mirada de adormilado de siempre.-y Neji me pidio que Hinata fuera a su casa, para nose que...

-Aaaaaaa,pues bueno adios Ino,adios Hinata,adios Shikamaru.-dijo Naruto mirando como se iban.

-Naruto?...je..se ve que echabas de menos la ciudad e?.-dijo Sakura mirandolo con tristesa.

-Que va!! solo me estaba fijando en lo guapas que estaban Hinata e Ino jeje y en lo que a cambiado Shikamaru.-dijo Naruto riendo

-BAKA!! y yo soy invisible!!?¿.-decia Sakura algo celosa

-No, no Sakura chan jeje tu tambien estas muy guapa.

-Gracias jeje.-decia la pelirosa sonrojada

-Ey, cuanto tiempo e?

-Sakura otra vez me lo preguntas?.-dijo Naruto algo extrañado

-no BAKA!!! es el!!mira detras tulla!!.-dijo Sakura un alterada

-Kakashi sensei!!!no... has cambiado nada...-dijo Naruto algo desilucionado pensando que se habria quitado la mascara o algo por el estilo.

-Jajaj ya ves,sigo igual que siempre!!.-decia Kakashi riendo.

-Y Iruka? como está?y los demás?.-dijo Naruto algo emocionado

-Estan todos muy bien si quieres despues de comer los ves a todos.

-A!! Kakashi sensei, te he traido un regalo!.-dijo Naruto mientras le entregaba un libro.

-Oooooooooooooo!! es el libro del Paraiso del coqueteo el Icha Icha Paradisse!! jojojojojojojojojojojoj.-decia mientras abria el libro.-jojojojojo muchas gracias Naruto,creo que me llaman a lo lejos sera mejor que valla o sino me matan!!adios a los dos.-acto seguido el sensei habia desaparecido rapidamente

-Naruto!!.-dije yo mientras me hacercaba a el corriendo.-se me olvidaba...quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

-Vale!! muchas gracias Ino jeje.-dijo Naruto muy contento

-Sakura tu también ven con nosotros sera divertido jiji.-dije

-Vale,muchas gracias Ino!! .-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Pues venga vamos!! a comer!!.-dijimos yo y Naruto a la vez y empezamos a reirnos.

-Ino chan yo puedo ir tambien?.-dijo Hinata un poco desconsolada acercandose a nosotros

-Valla!!pense que estabas con Neji,pero claro que puedes venir.-dije sonriendo y dandole unos golpecitos con mi codo en su brazo.

Nos encaminamos hacia la tienda, Ivamos todos muy contentos Naruto iba con las manos detras de la cabeza murmurando "comer, comer,voy a comer jiji"

pensabamos que estaba loco pero...volver a verlo nos quito esa idea de la cabeza y nos reimos todas.Al llegar estaba ya Shikamaru Chouji y Asuma esperandonos asi que nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

-ñang...ñang.. ñam ñam ñam

-Chouji no comas tan rapido o te vas a atragantar.-dije yo como siempre le digo cada dia que venimos a la tienda

-Loggg sientogg...ñammm...ñammm. es que ta todo muy rico.-dijo Chouji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Tse, este no cambia nunca, pero Chouji es Chouji.-dijo Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa

-Aaaaa que rico!!.-dijo Naruto pero cuando se dió cuenta,alguien se estaba comiendo poco a poco su plato.- e?! eeeee!! Chouji devuelveme mi comida!!! tu estas demasiado gor... PLAF(Naruto sale volando a la otra punta de la tienda).-aiii joder...que bruto...

-No me vuelvas a llamar gordo!!.-dijo Chouji con su mirada asesina.

.-Valla... Chouji si que se desahogó hoy(gota)...-dije yo cojiendo otra vez los palillos para seguir comiendo.-aprisa,aprisa,aprisa

-Espera que te ayudo.-dijo Hinata acercandose rapidamente a Naruto para sacarlo.-aa..pues si que te dejo atascado,voy a tirar mas fuerte...

-WAAAAAAA(Naruto volo hacia el otro lado xD)

-Ah!! lo siento Naruto kun!!! fue sin querer.-dijo Hinata poniendose una mano en la boca.Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos Hinata aun seguia siendo como antes pero si que cambio un poco jaja.

-Tia el pobre!! te has pasado!!!pfffff.-dije yo casi riendome

-aa..aa..que dañoo, creo que la próxima vez me quedare un poco mas entrenando con Jiraya...-dijo Naruto mareado.

-Lo siento de verdad Naruto kun, no pense que te ivas a ir volando...me perdonas?.-dijo Hinata giñandole un ojo y un poco sonrojada.

-Aaaa, pues vale(se sonroja) joder pues si que as dado un cambio tremendo, ahora se te ve hasta mas interesante jajaj.-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Valla muchas gracias jeje, venga terminemos de comer o Chouji se lo comera.-dijo Hinata pero nada mas virarse para atras se quedo paralizada.

-Jjajajaj menos mal que yo seguí comiendo por que ahora ustedes no teneis comida jajajjajaja.-dije yo sin poder parar de reir.

-Cabrón!! te has comido toda NUESTRA comidaaaaa!!!! eres un gor...(puñetaso) NOOOOOOOOO OTRA VEZ NOOOOOO.-dijo el pobre Naruto ya totalmente estancado en la pared de la tienda.- jooooooo, eres un bruto Chouji, casi me matas!!

-Valla estais jugando!?

-Y una mierda!!!..e? Kakashi sensei?que haces aqui?.-dijo Naruto ya mas tranquilo

-Pues vengo por Asuma, que nos vamos por ahi, y tu deberias en vez de jugar,saludar a tus compañeros.-dijo Kakashi sensei llevandose a Asuma

-Si...

-Si quieres te acompaño a buscarlos.-dije yo sonriendole

-Valla Ino muchas gracias!!.-dijo Naruto con brillo en los ojos.-es que no queria ir solo...me aburro por el camino...

-A pues yo tambien te acompaño!!.-dijo Hinata empujando a Naruto por las espalda.-vamos,vamos!!

-Adios, no os despidais.-dijo Shikamaru aun sentado en la silla

-A perdona Shikamaru jeje.-dije yo sacando la lengua y giñando el ojo.-adios ya nos veremos!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuma: valla!! espero que os haya gustado!! n.n tuve que hacerlo parecido a la historia real por que no sabia como hacer la bienvenida pero el segundo capi sera algo mas diferente gracias por leer este capi!!espero que sigais lellendo el segundo.y **Adevertencia: el Akatsuki actua ya en el capi dos **

Eli: si!! os esperamos!! muchas gracias y por favor no se olviden de los **reviews por favor!!**


	2. Nos secuestran!

Yuma y Eli: ohayo!!

Yuma: aqui el segundo capi!!lo puse seguido a 1 para que fuera mas adelantado!!

Eli: leanlo!!

Yuma y Eli: arigato!!

**El Akatsuki atormentado cap 2: El secuestro**

----------------------------------------------

Al salir de la tienda Naruto,Hinata y yo fuimos a ver a todos nuestros compañeros para que Naruto los saludara,Lee se quedo boquiabierto,pero mas se quedo Naruto al ver que Lee ya era casi hasta un clon de Gai sensei..., cuando fuimos a ver a Neji se saludaron compartieron unas risas y nos fuimos, el siguiente era Kiba que se alegro mucho al verle y Naruto se quedo pasmado al ver lo grande que estaba Akamaru, el siguente era Shino que nos lo encontramos por la calle pero Naruto ni lo reconocio al ver que su cara estaba casi totalmente oculta, a Tenten tambien nos la encontramos por la calle y la saludamos.

Ya era un poco tarde, por en el camino nos encontramos a Kakashi sensei.

-Hola chicos.Mañana Naruto estate en el puente por que tengo que presentaros y hablaros de una persona ok?.-dijo Kakashi sensei con un poco de prisa

-emm, y para que Kakashi sensei? es que ha pasado algo?.-dijo Naruto preocupado

-No, no , tranquilo tu ven mañana al puente y ya te dire.Adios me voy que tengo prisa.-dijo Kakashi sensei ya desapareciendo.

-Para que me querra mañana?.-dijo Naruto levantando una ceja.-estaba muy apurado...

-Creo que ya se por que es, me dijeron algo acerca de esa persona...-dije yo pensativa.-como será?

-Si a mi tambien me han dicho algo parecido de lo que te dijeron a ti,Ino...a saber quien es...-dijo Hinata tambien pensativa

-EEEE!!! no hableis de eso!! que luego me quedo yo con la intriga!!.-dijo Naruto moviendo los brazos de arriva a abajo.-o callais, o me decis!

-Te esperas a mañana.-dijimos Hinata y yo a la vez.

-Jooo, pues bueno...me voy a ver si se me quita la intriga...-dijo Naruto sacandonos la lengua y despidiendose de nosotras.

-Adios Naruto.-dijimos las dos

Yo y Hinata nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

Al dia siguiente salimos a dar un paseo las dos juntas cuando nos encontramos a Naruto kun algo enfadado sentado en un banco, nos acercamos y empezamos a hablar con el.

-Naruto kun,estas bien?.-dije yo sentandome al lado de el, y Hinata a su otro lado

-Puedes contarnoslo, somos tus amigas.-dijo Hinata cojiendole la mano por 3 segundos.

-Pues...es que me duele lo que me dijo ese tio...-dijo Naruto kun bajando la mirada.

-Que tio?te dijo algo malo?.-dije yo algo extrañada

-Ese tal, Sai o como se llame...me dolio el decir que sustituia a Sasuke...-dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos azules.-...yo aun creo poder convencer a Sasuke, el solo quiere vengarse pero, alomejor puedo convenserle para que vuelva despues de vengarse o algo...

-Pero...nose, conoscemos bien a Sasuke,el es muy orgulloso y no creo que venga nada mas por que le convensas.-dije yo mirando al cielo con tristesa.

-Debes de haberlo pasado tu tambien mal no? como estabas enamorada de el...-dijo Naruto mirandome con ojos llorosos.

-Bueno, si te soy sincera, a mi me dejo de gustar poco despues de los examenes de chunin...-dije yo sonriendole.

-A si? y por que?.-dijo Naruto muy asombrado

-Pues porque el no era para mi, estube llorando mas de una semana pero...tenia que superarlo, y al final con dificultad pude dejar ese amor atras.-dije yo aguantandome las lagrimas.

-Lo-lo siento, no sabia eso, pero aun se ve que te sigue gustando un poco, ya entiendo...pero, por que te hacercabas a el mas que antes?.-dijo Naruto pensativo

-Pues...queria verlo como un amigo nada mas, le confesé que queria ser su amiga y dejar de gustarme él para dejar de molestarle, y el me sonrio y me dijo que me ayudaria...y hablabamos casi todos los días un buen rato, nos contabamos cosas...eramos como amigos inseparables.Al poco de conocernos mejor me dejo de gustar y ese sentimiento de amor se convirtio en un sentimiento de amistad.-dije yo sonriendo a Naruto

-Valla...me dejas de piedra...no sabia eso.-dijo Naruto con los ojos como platos.

-Si...cuando me lo contó no supe ni que decir, lo que hizo ella no lo hace mucha gente, yo...pues amo a una persona pero... quiero ese sentimiento en mi aunque el este enamorado de otra persona.-dijo Hinata

-A mi me pasa lo mismo con Sakura chan... aunque ella esté enamorada de Sasuke, yo la sigo queriendo pero... eso si, no la voy a esperar toda la vida.-dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y poniendo cara de pez

-Jejeje.-dijo Hinata.-que bien!

-Que dices?.-dijo Naruto mirandole con cara de extrañado

-Nooooo nada!!lo siento.-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Valla, valla veo que tienes admiradoras

-Admiradoras...menudo tio.-dije yo frunciendo el ceño

-Tu...que haces aqui...-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

-Pasaba por aqui nada mas, no te enfades

-Callate Sai, pasa de mi.-dijo Naruto apartando la mirada de él

-Bueno como veo que les molesto lo de admiradoras lo retiro.Adios.-dijo Sai illendose por donde vino.

-Joder...lo acabo de conocer y ya estoy arto de él.-dijo Naruto enfadado

-Bueno dejalo...no puede ser tan horrible el chico.-dije yo convencida.

-Ino tiene razón, conocele mejor, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.-dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Eso espero...bueno ya nos veremos chicas!! me voy por ahí a dar una vuelta.-djo Naruto poniendose en pie y sacudiendose el pantalon.

-Bueno adios.-dije yo

-Hasta otra.-dijo Hinata.Tras decirlo Naruto kun se fué, nos quedamos preocupadas por el pero...dar una vuelta no es malo!

En la parte alta de una casa habian dos personas desconocidas,pero nosotras no los vimos y nos fuimos las dos a mi casa.

-Hummm...asi que amigas del contenedor del Kyubi

-Je! ya sabes lo que hay que hacer

-Si, dentro de un buen rato.

En mi casa Hinata y o estabamos comiendo y comentando cosas.pasaron muchas horas y ya era de noche, y alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Hola

-Tu eras...Sai no?.-dije yo pensativa

-Exacto,veo que te acuerdas de los nombres muy bien.Bueno cambiando el tema,departe de...un ninja que vallais a la tienda de siempre.

-Valla veo que tu no te acuerdas de los nombres...,pero bueno...como voy a saber donde es si no me das ningun dato?.-dije yo cruzando los brazos.

-Pues era un tio que fumaba, un chico con una coleta y un gordo.Me tienen como recadero...-dijo Sai un poco cansado

-em...si, son de mi grupo, pero no te pases con lo de gordo o veras la paliza que te pega Chouji...-dije yo

-Bueno pues vente no?que no tengo todo el dia.-dijo Sai

-Venga! pues vamos!.-dije yo.-Hinataaa vente!!

-Si siii ya voy!.-dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba.-anda pero si es el Sai ese, que hace aqui?

-Nos vino a avisar de que me llama Asuma sensei, ven conmigo.-dije y mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa.

-Preguntemosle algo.-dije yo susurrandole al oido a Hinata

-Pues nose..-dijo Hinata tambien susurrando

-Mmm, esto... Sai! tu...mmm,bueno cuentanos algo!.-dije yo ya sin que decir

-No tengo nada que contar.-dijo Sai.-bueno ya llegamos.

-Ey Ino!.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Hola!! que pasa ahora?.-dije yo acercandome a donde estaban los tres.

-Ino, este es tu compañero nuevo, le hemos invitado a cenar.-dijo Asuma sensei

-Ya se que es compañero nuestro desde por la tarde.Tse, mira que llamarme admiradora de Naruto kun...-dije yo vacilando.

-Bueno yo dije que lo retiraba.-dijo Sai sin ninguna expresion en la cara.

-Ya tranqui, solo era una broma.A! y por cierto me llamo Ino Yamanaka y mi amiga Hinata Hyuuga.Bueno Asuma sensei, vamos a comer ya.-dije yo cambiando de tema rapidamente.

-Oye, tu no te preocupabas por tu fisico?.-dijo Shikamaru intentando picarme.

-Pues...fijate que no, ahora me da igual si engordo un poco pero, tampoco quiero estar como una vaca...-dije yo asustada imaginandome como una vaca...

-Valla me alegro de que no seas tan... asi como antes...-dijo Shikamaru sin ganas de insultar.

-Jajaj valla valla, no me imaginaba que te alegrarias por mi jijiji.-dije yo bromeando.

-Bueno...mejor no digo nada mas...-dijo Shikamaru empezando a comer.

-Esta vez ai que estar alerta, no sea como ayer que Chouji se comio casi toda la comida, el pobre Naruto kun quedo como papel de tanto estromparse contra la pared.-dije yo riendome

-Si, a mi me dio pena por que le tire tan fuerte del brazo que salio volando...-dijo Hinata riendo.

-Sois un chicas...-dijo Asuma sin continuar la frase.

-Termine!! record!!! 1 minuto y me he comido la comida de Ino, Hinata y la mia Muahahaha.-dijo Chouji acariciando su estómago.

-Cabrón!!!!.-dije yo mientras Chouji se llevaba un puñetaso en la cara.

-Jooo, como veia que no comiais me lo comí yo para que no se enfriaraaaa!!.-dijo Chouji sobandose la cara de el puñetaso que le dí...

-Valla...no quiero estar en su lugar.-dijo Sai

-Si mejor que no...pero si te da un puñetaso Sakura te deja sin dientes...-dije yo

-Bueno... yo ya termine de comer, gracias por todo pero ahora me tengo que ir, adios Ino adios Hinata, y a ustedes el de la coleta, el gor...

-NO!!! ejem ejem, quiero decir que adios Sai no sea que te roben por el camino...-lo unico que se me ocurrio era esa parida pero era para que Sai no se llevara el puñetaso..

Y al despedirse salio por la puerta y se fue.Asuma,Shikamaru y Chouji tambien se fueron, y nosotras estabamos solas por el camino hablando tranquilamente.

-Joder, un poco mas y se arma una en la tienda...-dije yo.

-Si...menos mal que le interrumpistes.-rió Hinata

-Valla...dos chicas guapas tan tarde y solitas...

-Quien eres?.-dijimos a la vez Hinata y yo.

-...me llamo Deidara y vosotras?

-Ino Yamanaka y ella es Hinata Hyuuga...que quereis?.-dije yo atenta por si atacaban.

-Raptaros...-dijo uno de pelo rojo.

-Valla, menos mal que te quitas esa ridicula marioneta,Sasori.-dijo Deidara mirandole con cara acusadora

-Tu no opines...y...vamos a por las chicas...-dijo Sasori.

-AAA!! SON PERVERTIDOS!!.-dije y mientras el de pelo rojo me tapaba la boca.

-Ostras...-dijo Hinata.

-Tu... no digais que somos pervertidos...tse!mira que confundir a unos asesinos con pervertidos...por dios..aunque no estaria mal esa mezcla...-dijo Deidara con el dedo índice en la barvilla y mirando al cielo oscuro.

Nosotras dos nos quedamos paralizadas y con los ojos como platos no sabiamos si reirnos o llorar...hasta que Hinata reaccionó

-Ahora!! voy a buscar a alguien!.-dijo Hinata.Pero Deidara le cojió del brazo.

-Glufff.-intenté hablar pero Sasori no me apartaba la mano de la boca.Asi que le llene la mano de babas y el la aparto de mi boca.-Joder!! intento hablar pelirojo feo!!!bueno...lo de feo lo retiro.

-Joder..si quieres me babas más la mano...-dijo Sasori secandosela en la capa.

-Hombre si quieres...-Me empezaron a mirar un poco mal asi que dejé la broma.-Que era bromaaa!!!que poca gracia teneis...

-ai!!! mierda...-se quejo Deidara.

-aaaaaaa!!!!! que ascoooo!! creo que su mano me ha besado la mia!!!aunque...eso es imposible.-Hinata observo la mano de Deidara y vió que habia una boca.-que ascooooooooo...

-Oye... que son bien bonitas...-dijo Deidara.Pero no se si lo dijo en broma por que a mi me parecio un chiste...

-Bueno al grano..TU la rubia Ino acercate por favor,te quiero decir una cosa.-dijo Sasori.

-S-si...-fui con cuidado y muy alerta pero, cuando me di cuenta ya me habia cojido con una mano alrededor de la cintura y me tenia boca abajo en el aire como... un saco de patatas... .Si, ya estabamos dirigiendonos a algun sitio.Miré para atras a ver que paso con Hinata y...ella tambien estaba cojida por Deidara...

No sabiamos que hacer pero yo sin darme cuenta se me estaban cerrando los ojos poco poco...hasta que perdi la consciencia

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuma: espero que les haya gustado!!!

Eli: si!! y por favor no se olviden de mandar** REVIEWS PLIS**

Yuma y Eli: muchas gracias y sigan leyendo por favor!!!


	3. Primer dia con el Akatsuki!

Yuma:El tercer capi!!

Eli:este capi lo hicimos las dos juntas.

Yuma: y tambien una persona mas a la historia!

Izu: yo!! P y hago de la chica(o eso se cree) de la flor del akatsuki(no sabemos como se llama asi que lo dejamos aí xD)

Yuma: espero que os guste jeje

**El Akatsuki Atormentado cap 3: Primer dia con el Akatsuki!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Abrí los ojos...me encontraba en una gran cueva.Vi a Hinata a mi lado mirandome con cara de estar preocupada por mi.Me giré y vi a alguien vigilandonos.

-Quien eres?.-pregunte yo

-Me llamo Hidan.-respondio el hombre.-según mi religión deberia hacer una ofrenda y ofreceros pero...

-Aaaa...pues hola...-le interrumpí yo.- e..DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO PELIROJO DE SASORI!!!!! ARG...

-Pues por ahí.-dijo Hidan.-y has el favor de no ignorarme, en mi religion...

-Muy buena explicacion... y deja de hablar tanto.-dije yo, pero Hidan seguia hablando "conmigo" .Yo me acerqué más Hinata y empezamos a susurrar.

-Ey..tenemos que desatarnos y salir de aqui.-susurré.

-Si pero como?.-susurro Hinata

-Uff pensemos algo.-susurre yo mientras veia como Hidan nos miraba con cara de mala leche por que no le estabamos escuchando.

-Ya esta! molestemosle hablando con él de cosas absurdas.-susurro Hinata.

-Buena idea, venga empezemos.-susurré.

-E usted! cuantos años tiene?lo veo muy mayorcito para estar en esta casita rodeada de dos jóvenes.-dijo Hinata.

-E...!!!!! como que viejo!!!pero si estoy muy bueno!!.-dijo Hidan enfadado.-que horror de chicas!!yo me largo!!

Hidan se habia ido ya de la sala...nosotras estabamos con los ojos como platos al ver lo rapido que funcionó el plan, y eso de que esta bueno..nose nose.

-Que tio...bueno desatemonos.-dije yo mientras me estaba levantando

-Ya está...trabajo echo ahora salgamos.-dijo Hinata.

-Espera...-me asomé fuera de la sala, no habia nadie asi que salimos las dos y corrimos buscando una salida pero... por mucho que buscamos no encontramos ninguna salida.

Oimos unas voces y yo reconocí una de ellas era...la de...Sasori!!! corri con furia y vi una puerta medio abierta y vi la bata negra con nubes asi que entre rapidamente a la sala y me tiré encima de el como si fuera comida...menudos ejemplos digo pero bueno sigamos...el hombre se callo de espaldas al suelo y yo estaba encima de el y...no era el..

-AH!! y tu quien eres!!!.-dije yo

-Qui..quitate de encima

-Lo-lo siento.-dije yo sonrojada de la verguenza

-Que haces aqui tu?.-Esta vez si era Sasori.

-...como que que hago aqui!!! pero si tu fuiste el que me trajo!!!.-dije yo con el puño levantado

-Valla Itachi...te ha tumbado de un golpe...-dijo Sasori levantando una ceja

-Fué por que estaba distraido.-dijo el que le tiré al suelo, es decir,Itachi.

-No me ignoresss!!!!!!.-dije yo enfadada.

-Vale...y donde está tu amiga?.-dijo Sasori.-como os escapeis no tendremos otra opcion que...

-Hinataaaaaaa!!!!!!!! donde estasss!!.-dije interrumpiendo a Sasori.

-Ahora eres tu la que me ignora...-dijo Sasori

-Lo siento jejejej.Voy a buscarla...EY!!.-dije yo mientras me quedaba de piedra por que...Sasori... me habia abrazado?

-Tu te quedas...-dijo Sasori

-Pero que hacessss!! sueltameeee.-dije inquieta

-Ustedes no se van a escapar que lo sepan...-dijo Sasori.

-Pues estubimos a punto...-dije yo

-Pero si estaba Hidan vigilando.-dijo Sasori

-Pero...se picó por que Hinata le llamo viejo de broma.-dije riendome.-ah!! ahora que me doy cuenta, por que Itachi tiene el sharingan...?se ve que es un Uchiha.

-Si,tengo una especie de hermano menor...-vaciló Itachi

-Sasuke? ostras... no lo sabía..-dije yo pasmada.Me quedé de piedra.Quien diria que vería al hermano de Sasuke aqui!!

-Reacciona ya.-dijo Sasori tambaleandome.

-Oye tu...cuando me vas a dejar de apretar?.-dije yo intentando soltarme.

-Te sujeto para que no te vallas, y estate quieta ya...-dijo Sasori apretandome mas fuerte.

-Paraaa...me haces daño...-dije yo.

-Itachi vete a buscar a la otra.-dijo Sasori

-...

-Itachi!!baja de las nubes!.-dijo Sasori

-Perdon...ya voy...por cierto, tu no tienes por que darme ordenes cara de martillo.-dijo Itachi con una cara graciosa.-Me voy por ahi...ya me pensare eso de ir a por la niña.

-Jooooooo, que me sueltesss.-dije yo intentando darle puñetasos en las piernas(tenia las manos detrás de las sullas) .

-Estate quieta!!.-grito Sasori

-No quierooooo!!! dejameee!! Hinata está sola con tanto pervertidooo!!!!.-dije yo medio en broma.

-Que no os vamos a hacer nada...sois rehenes, si no lo fuerais os hubieramos matado desde que os vimos.-dijo Sasori para tranquilizarme, o bueno esa era su intencion.

-Como nos hagais algo...-dije yo.

-Que no.-afirmo él.

-...

-Que pasa ahora?.-dijo Sasori

-Nada...me esta dando miedo el tio ese...-dije yo señalando la puerta.

-Se llama Zetsu

-Hola, es para mi ese regalo tan mmm...sabroso?.-dijo Zetsu señalandome a mi.

-Noooooooo, nooooooooooo, que este me mataaa!!! fueraaaa veteeeeee no te acerquessssss.-dije yo algo intranquila.Mejor dicho alteradísimaaa

-No es para ti Zetsu, es para lo de Konoha.-dijo Sasori mientras yo seguia diciendo:"nooooo,noooo" jeje

-Noooooo,noooooooo.Que? como que para Konoha.-dije yo cambiando el humor.

-No te importa,sabrosa carne humana vivita y coleando...-dijo Zetsu

-Noo!!!! que este tio es un psicopataa!!da hasta miedo con sus comentarios!!.-grite intentando quitarme a Sasori de encima

-Ino chan!!! porfin estas aqui!...valla...ligando con los malos...?¿.-esa voz me habia resultado familiar

-Ee?¿.-dije mientras miraba a la puerta.-Hinata eres tu!!cuanto me alegro!!...como que ligando con los malos..? Grrr...

-Jajajaja.-reia Hinata.

-Hinata una advertencia.-dije mientras miraba a Zetsu.- no te acerques a ese tio!!!

-Que señor mas raro...-dijo Hinata mirandole de arriva abajo.

-Pues ese tio nos va a comer vivas...-dijo yo mientras me tapaba los ojos con los brazos de Sasori.

Pero ya era tarde,Sasori le habia hecho señas para que Zetsu la cojiera por detras, y eso hizo.

-Kyaaaaa!! ups... lo siento.. se me escapó el chillido...!!.-dijo Hinata mientras se intentaba soltar de los brazos de Zetsu

-Sueltala yo la agarro.-dijo Deidara mientras entraba por la puerta.-Tobi te esta esperando.

-Vale cojela tu.-dijo Zetsu mientras se iba.

-Gracias a dios que llega alguien!! un poco mas y muero devorada por ese tio...-dijo Hinata mientras Deidara le cojía por detras como a mi...-Oye hablando de comida... podeis traer algo de comer?han pasado horas desde que vinimos...

-Horas!!!pero cuanto tiempo he estado dormida!!.-dije yo

-Lo tullo...-dijo Sasori

-Que es este jaleo...

-Y... quien es esa...-dije yo mirando a una mujer de pelo azul con una flor detrás de la oreja.

-AA!!! que haceis!! os habeis traido ligues aqui!??que verguenza...

-...no es lo que parece.-dijo Deidara.

-Nooo!! y entonces que es lo que estoy viendo.-dijo la chica de la flor.

-A dos rehenes de Konoha que intentamos que no se escapen.-dijo Sasori.

-Alaaa! averlo dicho antes...pero dejad de cojerlas asi, que parece otra cosa...-dijo la chica de la flor.

-Paso,se está muy bien pareciendo un pervertido.-dijo Deidara riendo

-Que le habeis hecho a Deidara...-dijo la chica de la flor mirandonos mal.

-Nada!!.-dijimos a la vez Hinata y yo.

-Pues cuidadlos bien ee!!.-dijo habriendo la puerta para salir.- Ahora buelvo.

-Si...bien los cuidaremos...para patearles el culo cuando podamos.-dije yo al ver que ya se habia ido la chica.

-Eso habrá que verlo...-dijo Sasori con intencion de retarme, o eso creí yo.

-A si! pues toma y toma!!.-dije yo en broma pero dandole puñetasos en las piernas.-Mira! ya le pille el truco al estar casi inmovilizada...

En uno de esos puñetasos sin querer le empujé hacia atrás y se calló al suelo y sali corriendo como una bala pero...sin Hinata, asi que volví a la habitación y vi que... ya me esperaban con los brazos abiertos...

-Asi que intentabas escapar?valla, valla.-dijo Sasori mientras se acercaba a mi.

-No te acerquesssss!!.-dije yo mientras me puse a correr por toda la sala perseguida por Sasori.

-Je! que te crees que no te voy a alcanzar?.-dijo Sasori mientras me atrapo el pie con algo...

-Ey!! tramposo... .-dije yo

-NO ES HORA DE VACILAR.-dijo Deidara casi reventandosele las venas de la cara al gritar tanto.

-Era broma idiota!!.-dije yo sospechando algo.-Esto...por k no me puedo mover?

Miré y vi que...Sasori me atrapó de nuevo...intenté soltarme varias veces pero esta vez no hubo suerte,hasta que alguien entro por la puerta

-La comida chicas!!.-dijo la chica de la flor

-A comer!!!.-dijo Deidara

-Y una mierda!!! tu no comes!!.-dijo la chica de la flor

-P-pero por que?.- dijo Deidara con cara de santo

-Por...que... eres un pervertido!! eso eso!!.-dijo la de la flor sin saber que decir...

-Tse, era una broma...ahora...puedo comer?.-dijo Deidara con estrllitas en los ojos...

-Solo traje para ellas!! buscate la vida.-dejó los platos en el suelo y se fue dando un portazo.

- Hmmm... rubia Ino.-dijo Deidara acercandose y soltando a Hinata.

-Q-que quieres rubio Deidara.-dije vacilando

-Sabes que te pareces a mi?.-dijo acariciando mi pelo y acercandose a mi cara poco... a poco...

-Valeee, valeeeeee te dejo un poco de mi comida!!!.-dije yo sonrojada al verlo tan pegado a mi.

-Graaaacias! jijiji.-dijo con risa pícara...mientras se acercaba a mi plato

-Voy a la cocina despues vuelvo y... os encierro por si las moscas.-dijo Sasori soltandome y saliendo del cuarto.

-Tse ai que ver...e-espera!! no te comas mi comida Deidara!!.-dije saltando sobre el luchando por la comida...

-Gff NO es miaaa!!! aparta!!.-dijo Deidara intentando quitarme de encima.

-Esss...es MIIIAAA!!.-dije yo comiendo del trozo que habia en el plato.

-Esta muy rico...-dijo Hinata comiendose lo suyo tranquilamente.

-E? Deidara que haces acosando a la chiquilla..-dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación

-YOO? si es ella!!mirala hasta me está mordiendo el brazo!!.-dijo Deidara señalandome

-Gfrfrfrfr AAh! como que yo?.-dije yo disimulando y dejando de morderle el brazo

-Panda de tontos...-dijo Itachi comiendose el trozo que le quedaba.

-Pero tu no fuiste a buscar a Hinata?.-dije yo mirandole acusadoramente.

-...se me olvido.-dijo Itachi

-(gota).-todos

-Valla hombre...pues no hace falta que me valla a buscar..-dijo Hinata

-No lo haría de todos modos...y aparte, dije que no me alomejor no la iva a buscar-dijo Itachi sin expreción

-Tse, no se que te pasa Itachi, pero estas mas raro hoy...-dijo Deidara apartandome de encima suyo.

-Hmm? yo siempre soy asi...se supone...-dijo Itachi pensativo.

-Pues fijate que nunca eres asi...-dijo Deidara mirandole acusadoramente.

-Nunca he hablado contigo... no sabeis ninguno nada de mi...me vas a conocer tu a mi?

-Ey, ey tranquilizate! dios mio, que susebtible estas hoy...no te soporto.-dijo Deidara mientras salia de la sala enfadado

-Psss ya lo has hecho ir, eres un aguafiestas Itachi...-dije yo mientras me ponia en pie y sacudiendome la ropa.

-Me importa una mierda...-He oido(bueno en todo caso,ustedes visto) lo mismo que vosotros!!?? que mosca le picó?No se parece a Sasuke ni en el blanco de los ojos...madre mia...

-Tranquilizate Itachi que era una simple broma.-dije yo con el animo bajo de repente...

-Hmm... me voy.-dijo saliendo de la habitacion dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-...Hinata voy a escapar, ire a buscar ayuda vale? echame un cable y cuidame las espaldas.-dije yo poniendome seria.

-Vale! yo haré algo para que no te descubra y porfavor...vuelve a por mi...

-Ni loca te dejo con estos tios jajaja ten por seguro que acabaré viniendo aunque me esposen las manos y los pies.-dije yo con el puño levantado.-Adios,Hinata.

-Adios...

Fuí silenciosa por los pasillos y cuando porfin vi la salida vi a Itachi pasando con...una piruleta?este se levantó alrevés o algo...

Bien, una vez que pasó Itachi, salí apresurada de la cueva y salí al exterior

-POR FIN.-grite a los cuatro vientos.-Mierda que me ollen...

Caminando y yendo en muchas direcciones acabé en un bosque que parecía ser eterno porfin encontre una salida pero...no llevaba a Konoha...solo se veia la entrada de OTRA cueva "_nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_", fué lo unico que pense.Pero espera ha-habia alguien, no podía distinguirlo pero...era un hombre...o no, no parecía mucho mas mayor que yo... moreno tal vez? decidí acercarme a averiguarlo.Nose por que pero tenia una curiosidad tremenda por saber quien era ese chico.Pero que? ha desaparecido...

----------------------------------

En la cueva Aktasuki:

-Ey Ino...

-Mmmm? estoy descansan...OSTRAS!! Sasori y Deidara..."_O no!!me quedé dormida y se me olvido hacer el justsu!!"_

-Donde esta? DONDE COÑO ESTA LA RUBIA.-dijo Sasori muy furioso

-es...to... yo...nose... estaba...durmiendo...-dijo Hinata aterrorizada.

-Ala!! ahora hay que ir a buscarla...seguramente se habrá perdido por el bosque,no creo que ande lejos.Vamonos Sasori!.

-Vamos!

------------------------------------------------

En el bosque:

-Quien será ese chico? que hará tan apartado de una ciudad...?.-suspiré mientras me giraba para seguir mi camino.

-...Ino?.-no...no me lo podia creer era él!! ese chico es...

-Sasuke...? que...haces aqui?.-dije yo sin temblando de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-...Eso...no te interesa...-me dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Que te pasa?...-no sabía lo que decir..no sabía si gritarle o empezar a llorar como una loca...

-Ino será mejor que te vallas...

-No me pidas eso...

-Te lo digo enserio...si no te vas...-paró de hablar

-Si no me voy que? contesta!

-Te..tendre que matar...(N/A: a lo pelicula!!xD)

-...que? me estas tomando el pelo!!!no nos vemos desde hace tiempo y tu solo piensas en MATAR? eres un imbesil!!!imbesil, imbesil,imbesil!!!.-dije mientras se me salían unas lagrimas de los ojos.

-Por favor Ino, no hagas las cosas más dificiles...-dijo mientras me empujaba y yo caia detras de unos arbustos.

-Ey...Sasuke deja ya de entrenar y entra para adentro

-Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no me des ordenes

-...esta bien pero no tardes...(se va)

-Hm...

-Ay...-me levanté y salí de aquel arbusto.-Ese era Orochimaru?...

-Si... ahora vete por favor.-mientras el se daba media vuelta se oian unas voces un poco lejos.

-INO RUBIA!!! NO VAS A ESCAPAR!!!

-Deja de gritar Deidara!!

-Tse,...son Sasori y Deidara...mierda,Hinata no les despistó.-dije mientras miraba hacia a la direccion de donde procedían los gritos.

-Quienes son? te estan buscando...-decía Sasuke mientras tambien miraba hacia la dirección de los gritos

-Nadie nadie!!!ja...ja.. son solo...unos chicos...jeje...creo que me tengo que ir...etto...adios Sasuke-kun!!! espero volverte a ver algun día!!

-MIERDA!! INO DONDE ESTAS, NO PODRAS ESCAPAR DE NOSOTROS!!!

-Otra vez gritando...mira que eres ordinario...

-Menos criticar y más buscar Maestro Sasori!!!!!

-... mejor vete Ino

-Si...adios...-dije mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol mirando hacia Sasuke.. .-Sasuke...espero volverte a ver pronto..

-Inooooooooooooo!!!

-QUE ESTOY AQUI PESADO!!.-dije mientras me acercaba a ellos..."_MIERDA!! tenia que avisar a Konoha!!jo...menudo despiste!!_"

-Como...COMO TE ATREVES A LARGARTE!!!.-dijo Deidara furioso

-Solo queria tomar el aire...estaba asficciandome allí dentro...ufff...-dije miestras movía mi top morado

-Hmmmm...no podras escaparte nunca más te lo advierto, me estais colmando la paciencia...-dijo Sasori.

-Lo-lo siento...-dije yo "_Que estoy haciendo!! por que tengo que pedir perdon!!!de verdad que no tengo remedio..._"

-Volvamos YA!

-Vienes o te ...?¿ donde fué?

-No quiero volver!!!.-dije mientras salía corriendo

-Quieta.-me dijo Sasori parandose delante mía.

-...

Al rato llegamos a la cueva y me llevó al cuarto donde estaba Hinata.

-L-lo siento de veras Ino...-me dijo Hinata bajando la mirada

-No importa mujer!

-Os quedareis aqui encerradas!.-dijo Deidara mientras nos sacaba la lengua y cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Otra vez encerrada...me gustaria haberme quedado un rato mas con él...-dije mientras miraba el techo

-A quien?.- pregunto Hinata curiosa

-...a Sasuke...

-No me digas que lo vistes! como!.-dijo Hinata muy sorprendida

-No quiero hablar ahora Hinata estoy un poco cansada...-dije acostandome sobre un colchon

-Pero si has dormido un monton...-dijo Hinata un poco decepcionada

--------------------------------------------------

-La habeis encontrado!?

-No, hemos buscado a la señorita Hyuuga por toda la ciudad y no está!!

-Ey, Asuma no encuentro a Ino por ningun lado,he ido a su casa pero sus padres pensaban que estaba con nosotros de acampada.

-Como que no Shikamaru.Que les habrá pasado a esas dos chicas?

-Tse, que problematico es esto...

-Buscaremos por fuera de la ciudad

-...vale..

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuma: bueeeno que os ha aparecido!! ha sido mas larguito que los demas creo...

Eli: Un poco mas largo si que es mujer n.n

Izu: jajaja me gustaria salir mas a menudo 3

Hidan: pssss no...que no salgan estas locas maleducadas...

Deidara: hum... es divertido estar con ellas n.n

Yuma: arigato!! que bonitooo o

Itachi: psss que puñetas es esto...me las piro

Zetsu: yo me quedo un ratito (se relame la boca) con estas hermosuras

Eli y Yuma: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!(salen corriendo)

Izu: bueno...como estan esas dos muy ocupadas... os despido por ellas n.n' xauuuuuuuu,sayonaraaaaa,byeeeeeeee xD y porfis **manden reviews para sugerencias de el fic n.n** **PROXIMO CAPITULO EMPEZAMOS CON LAS BROMAS HACIA EL AKATSUKI!!!NO SE LO PIERDAN XD**


	4. Las bromas 1ª parte

Yuma: hola!!! este es el capitulo deseado!!!

Eli: si!!

Izu: a molestar a molestar!!jajajaja

Yuma: Y a todos **Gracias por los reviews, y pues sera un ShikaIno, pero tambien habra rollo de DeiIno.Y sobre lo de GaaHina,intentare hacerlo,pero Hinata sera un poco pegadiza a Itachi tambien xD.**

**El Akatsuki atormentado cap 4: Las bromas!!1ª parte**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seguimos aqui... en la cueva de los Akatsuki...

-Ey chicas! vamos a hacer algo las tres juntas!.-dijo la chica de la flor.

-Me encantaria pero me duele la cabeza y no tengo animos -dije yo dando la vuelta en el colchon

-Ey Ino ¿que tal si para animarte hacemos lo que mejor se nos da? -dijo apoyandose en la cama,Hinata

-Ya te he dicho que me duele la cabeza -dije negando para que me deje en paz

-No me mientas -dijo empezando a gatear hasta quedarse encima mia.-Se que tu tambien quieres.-dice mientras la deja frente a frente.-y también se que el dolor de cabeza que tienes es simplemente un pretexto**(N/A:Tranquilos el fic no es yuri, era para asustaros!!jajaja)**

-esta bien ¿como haces para convencerme? -dije media molesta mientras veo a Hinata saltar encima de la cama.

-VAMOS A MOLESTAR AL AKATSUKI!!!

La chica de la flor nos miro con una gota en la cabeza mientras susurraba "menudo par" para despues querer participar..

Despues de todo ¿que hay de malo el ver sufrir a sus compañeros durante un poco de tiempo?

-¿Pues a que esperamos entonces? -dice la chica de la flor contenta.

-Hum... que podriamos hacer?.-dije incorporandome en el colchon

-Brooomas muy pesadas jejejejejejeje.-dijo Hinata

-Te pasaste con la risa...-dije yo haciendola sonrojar de la verguenza.

-Tengo una idea para Zetsu!!.-dijo Hinata riendo.-Me vengaré...por...por...snif... mejor ni recordar

-Ala! pues yo una para el viejales de Hidan!!.-dije yo dando palmaditas.

-Y yo tambien tengo ideas!.-dijo la chica de la flor.-compartamoslas y mañana ponemos el plan en acción!

-Si!!!.-dijimos Hinata y yo

-Pspspspspspsspsp(contando secretos)

Al día siguente muy temprano,Hinata y yo observamos atravez de una pequeña ventana de la habitación con unos barrotes de metal que el cielo aun estaba oscuro...

.La chica de la flor se quedo a dormir con nosotras y nos sacó de la habitación con mucha discreccion.Eran por lo menos las 5 de la mañana.

Nuestra primera victima!!era Hidan!!.De él me ocuparé yo, la chica de la flor nos guió a su habitación y yo entré y vi su super gomina ultra hiper mega cara...por lo menos que le quite el precio no?será para presumir...Bueno la coji le saqué toda la gomina que llevaba el bote con mucho cuidado y la cambie por un gel que me encontre en un cuarto de baño cercano.Segun la etiqueta ponia "para dejar el pelo afro" jeje, era perfecto.Meti el gel dentro de el bote de la gomina y la gomina la guarde en el bote para usarlo en otra ocacion,y despues salimos de la habitacion con mucho cuidado.

-Objetivo numero uno completado jiji.-susurre yo haciendo el simbolo de victoria.

-Mmmm ahora preparemos el segundo plan.El plan Kakuzu!!.-susurro la chica de la flor

-Si!

-Esta vez lo haré yo...por que si os descubre cojiendo..eso...os mata!.-susurro la chica de la flor mientras caminaba por el pasillo en direccion al cuarto de Kakuzu.Una vez que llegamos nos quedamos Hinata y yo fuera y la chica de la flor entró dentro.

-"_El dinero de Kakuzu...donde estar el dinero...Ya lo tengo!!".-_penso la chica de la flor mientras se acercaba a un gran armario.La chica de la flor se agachó y miro debajo de el armario y vió un sobre muy grueso pegado con cinta adesiva en la base de el armario.lo cojió y salio de la habitación susurrando:

-Lo consegui! jeje

-Chocala!.-susurre yo mientras la chica de la flor y yo chocabamos nuestras manos un poco fuerte

-Que nos oyen!.-susurro Hinata

-Corramossssss.-susurre mientras las tres corriamos con mucho cuidado.

Al segundo de desaparecer de el pasillo alguien salió de su habitación...Itachi.

-Hmm...me..me estoy volviendo loco?.-dijo entrando ya en su habitación

Una vez que llegamos al cuarto nos acostamos.

-Ahora a esperar a que se haga de dia jijij.-dije yo cerrando los ojos.

-Si...-dijeron a la vez Hinata y la chica de la flor mientras tambien cerraban sus ojos

Unas horas despues el sol iluminaba la pequeña ventanita de nuestra habitación lo que nos hizo despertarnos.

-Uaahhh.-bostezé mientras me estiraba y me levantaba del colchón.

-Buenos dias.-dijo Hinata adormilaba

-Levantemonos ya.

-Un segundo jejeje.-decia yo mientras sacaba el bote que contenía la gomina de Hidan.-Hinata te toca jiji

-Siiii

Salimos de la habitacion y despues de dejar una sorpresita en...bueno ya se verá...,fuimos al comedor a desyunar.

-Buenos dias!.-dijo Hinata

-Buenos dias!!!!!!.-dije yo

-Buenas.-dijo Sasori

-Buenos dias!!!.-dijo Deidara

-...

-Y los demas?.-dijo la chica de la flor.-Aqui solo estais vosotros tres, bueno como si fuerais dos por que Itachi no dice nada...

-No han llegado.-dijo Itachi parando de tomar su té.

-Menos mal que hablas Itachi!jiji.-dije yo mientras le sonreia muy alegre.

-...no deveriais estar aqui... deveriais estar encerradas como cucarachas...-dijo Itachi mientras volvía a tomar su té

-No...no te pases...-dijo Hinata.

-Hola gente!!.-decía Hidan con una gran sonrisa

-... .-todos

-PFFFFFF, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-me empezé a reir con todas mis ganas al ver que mi plan sobre Hidan había funcionado.

-pffffff.-escupió Itachi el té

-...estas ridiculo.-dijo Sasori echando una leve risita.

-JAJAJAJAJA que Hidan? nuevo look!!?? JAJAJAJA.-decia Deidara sin parar de reir.

-JAJAJAJAJ.-se reian Hinata y la chica de la flor.

-Pero que dices, que cambio de look ni que leches!! si estoy como todos los dias!!.-decia Hidan asustado

-Eso lo diras cuando te mires en el espejo!!JAJAJAJAJA.-decia Deidara

Hidan se acerco a un espejo que había cerca de alli y... pues bueno...imaginaros la reaccion.

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! POR LAS BARBAS DE KASHIN!!!QUE ES ESTO!!

-Yo...yo no fuiii jijijiji.-dije con intencion de que me pillara.

-MOCOSA...TE VOY A PATEAR ESE TRASERO!!!

-Cuidado no se te vallas la mano a otro sitio Hidan jajajajaja.-reia Deidara

-ME ESTAS LLAMANDO PERVERTIDO!!??

-Hum, pervertido afro!! JAJAJAJAJA.-decia Deidara señalandole y partiendose de la risa

-Muy buena Deidara!!.-dije yo

-NIÑA... DONDE ESTA MI SUPER HIPER MEGA...DIGO MI GOMINA!!.-decia Hidan con la vena de la frente apunto de estallar...

-Tu super hiper mega ultra cara gomina!!! JAJAJAJA,uno de tus amigos la esta apunto de visitar!!.-decia yo dejando a Hidan pensativo.

--------------------------------------------------

En el pasillo

-Pss que será ese alvoroto..-decía el Lider.-Bueno entonces atraparon a las rehenes de Konoha?

-Segun Sasori si jejejejejejeje.-decía Tobi.

-Deja de reirte tanto imbe...AHHHH!!!!.-decia el Lider mientras resbalaba y caía sobre un gran charco de...gomina y, cojió la capa de Tobi para intentar no llegar completamente al suelo pero...Tobi tambien se calló encima de el charco.

-Lider...eso de tirar a sus amigos...es de persona cruel.-decia Tobi con cara triste.

-CALLATE IMBESIL.-gritaba el Lider.

-------------------------------

En la cocina

-CALLERON!!!.-gritamos Hinata y yo a la vez.

-Es Lider-kun.-decia la chica de la flor mientras sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor que cegaba a cualquiera.

-MI GOMINA!!!!.-gritó Hidan cuando se asomó al pasillo.

-HAS SIDO TU HIDAN!!.-decia el Lider furioso.

-Noooooo!!!!! Fue la rubia!!!!!!!.-dijo señalandome a mi.

-Que dices!!!por que...por que todos me culpan siempre a mi...solo...solo soy una chica indefensa...-dije cuando derrepente estaba en un ricon semi sentada moviendo el dedo en circulos sobre el suelo.

-"_Sobre todo indefensa_".-piensa la mayoria

-Oooo es verdad Hidan!! como te atreves a culpar a una pobre chica indefensa...-dijo el Lider dandome un pequeño abrazo.-tranquila ya paso...

-(gota).-todos

-Li-lider esta usted bien?.-dijo Deidara

-E?ejem!!!.-se separó de mi.- Solo era un broma.-se sonroja avergonzado.

-"_Lider...snif..._"-pensaba la chica de la flor.

-Me-me tengo que ir ee? adiosss!!.-dijo largandose a toda leche.

-Ostras...ejem...bueno, esto...Hinata,chica flor podeis venir un momento?.-dije yo haciendoles gestos.

-Tenemos que seguir con las bromas jijiji.-susurré

-Pero...no te quedes con Lider-kun...snif..-susurro la chica de la flor

-Cual es el siguiente.-susurro Hinata

-JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO.-grité yo.

(todo el mundo me mira raro)

-Toca Kisame jijiji.-continue susurrando.

-OK

Las tres nos dirigimos al cuarto de Kisame, miramos a ver si estaba pero, ni rastro de él. "Estara regando las plantas" nos dijo la chica de la flor.Entramos en su cuarto y...cojimos dos peces de su pecera y los metimos en una folsa de plastico.

Minutos despues Kisame entró en la cocina.

-Kisame!! tu comida!!.-dijimos las tres a la vez

-Oooo muchas gracias! buen provecho!.-dijo Kisame.Pero al dar el primer mordisco, se quedo un poco extrañado.

-De-de donde habeis conseguido pescado...-dijo Kisame temblando.

-de...-dije yo

-tu...-dijo Hinata

-PECERA.-termino la frase la chica de la flor

-Malditas!!!! como...COMO OS HABEIS ATREVIDO A HACERLE ESTO A KISAMITO Y KISAMITA!!! MIS PECES PREFERIDOS!!ERAN COMO MIS HIJOS!!!.-dijo Kisame con los ojos llorosos

-Me da un poquito de pena...-dije yo

-Uf creo que nos hemos pasado un poquito..-dijo Hinata

-Bastante...pfffff JAJAJA Kisamito y Kisamita!!! JAJAJAJA, por favor Kisame.-se reia la chica de la flor mientras nosotras nos quedabamos boquiabiertas.

-Malaaaaaaaa!!! Buaaaaaaa.-dijo Kisame mientras se hiba corriendo de la habitacion.

-Me voy al cuarto a hacer esculturas...-dijo Deidara mientras se levantaba de la silla

-Yo a pintar...-dijo Sasori mientras tambien se levantava

-Yo...me voy a echar la siesta...-dijo Itachi

-Valla me pregunto donde estara la planta carnivora viviente...-dije yo refiriendome a Zetsu.

-Estara en el jardín agusto despues de que Kisame le regara.-dijo la chica de la flor.

-Bueno y el siguente ahora quien sera Ino-chan?.-dijo Hinata intrigada.

-Hmmm Deidara!!

-Buena idea!!.-decia la chica de la flor

-Si!!.-decia Hinata

Caminamos por los pasillos y nos paramos delante de la puerta de la habitación.

-Yo...yo no quiero ser la elegida de el plan...-dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-Ni yo!...si fuera Lider-kun...-decia las chica de la flor mientras se le caia la baba.

-Pues...pues...pues... yo!!nononono...me da corte...-dije yo sonrojada

-Venga Ino por dios...no me digas que eres una cobarde.-me dijo la chica de la flor picandome...

-GRRRR como que picada!!!psss...esta bien...entremos...-dije yo mientras habria la puerta.

-Que quereis?.-preguntó Deidara dejando de hacer su escultura.

-Cierra...los ojos...-dije sensualmente a Deidara.

-No...no me da buena espina pero bueno...-dijo Deidara cerrando los ojos.Nostras nos pusimos al rededor y...

-Transformacion!!!.-dijimos a la vez. Deidara abrió los ojos.

-Cual de nosotras es Ino???.-nos habiamos transformado en mi,pero...en ropa interior muy...muy...sexy...

-(chorro por la nariz).-(Deidara)

-JAJAJAJAJA.-se empezaron a reir Hinata y la chica de la flor.

-...no hace gracia...-dije yo

-Sigamos!!! mas bromas!!!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuma: ai se queda la cosa!!

Deidara: esto... alguien tiene un pañuelito... creo que no se me va la sangre...sois las tres unas vivoras!! me quereis hacer cosas raras!! (

Yuma: como que cosas raras!! xD la idea fue de la chica de la flor, es decir, de Izu

Izu: eficaz eee?!jiji

Deidara: ...hum

Tobi: Lider mal hombre ( me tiro al suelo aprovechandose de mi (

Lider: GRRR callate...se me colma la paciencia...

Yuma: bueno, bueno dejemos el tema que tenemos que irnos ya!! jiji

Eli: esto...bueno yo...no se que decir jajaja.

Izumi: pues bueno yo digo que si os ha gustado pues...decidnoslo!!un review, pa saber si esta historia deberia continuar!!!

Yuma: sehhh Arigato!!


	5. Las bromas 2ª parte

Yuma: Holaa!! segunda parte de las bromas!!

Eli: Siiii

Izu: Lider-kun...snif...Yuma como me lo robes!! te la ganas!! xD

Yuma: xD, tranqui...no te lo quitare.Bueno como se me olvido poner los nombres de los que pusieron

**Al Akatsuki atormentado cap 5: las bromas 2ª parte**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de Zetsu y claro, nosotras como buenas... ejem samaritanas que somos ejem decidimos darle una comida algo más...picante

-Hina-chan te toca -dice la chica de la flor dándole una bolsa de fertilizante y un tuperware

-¡Hai!-dice Hinata decidida

Se acerca a la bolsa de fertilizante de Zetsu y la hecha toda en el tuperware... por Kami-sama si que tiene fertilizante si no fuese porque el tuperware es grande ya hubiesemos tenido que usar otro. Después de echar todo el contenido en él, coge el otro fertilizante y lo rellena en la bolsa en la que Zetsu tenía su comida para después irnos silenciosas como unos ratones que han cogido un queso de la cocina en la que cocinaba la dueña del hogar.

-Bueeeno,quedan unos poquitos.-dije yo pensativa

-Si...se nos acaba la fiesta.-dijo Hinata desanimada

-Bueno, bueno!! no es para que os pongais asi de desanimadas!!.-dijo la chica de la flor con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no estoy desanimada,se pueden hacer mas bromas a lo largo de el tiempo que nos tengan aqui estos chalados...y yo pense que solo eran dos los que estaban en esta cueva...y resulta que hay un viejales, una planta carnivora andante, un flipado de lider,un pez humano,un...un...lo dejamos en tonto,el hermano psicópata de Sasuke,y tu.

-Snifffffffff... como tratan a mi Lider-kun...me estoy desanimando de hacer bromitas...-dijo la chica de la flor mientras le iluminaba un foco imaginario en un hambiente oscuro.(imaginario)

-Nooooooo.-dijimos ala vez.

-E-era broma, no te desanimes.-dije yo

-Pues ala!! vamos a hacer mas bromas!!!!.-dijo la chica de la flor saltando y bailando cmo loca

-Uff.. menos mal.-dijo Hinata.

-Venga chicas PLAN SASORI .-dije yo con fuego en los ojos.-Se va a lamentar ese tio...MUAHAHAHAHAHA

-Das...miedo.-dijo la chica de la flor

-Si... yo no la conosco...-dijo desviando la mirada de broma.

-Menudas amigas...ai que ver,.dije yo entrecerrando los ojos y mirandoles fijamente.

Una vez que acabamos de hablar nos disponemos a ir a la sala donde esta Sasori pintando.Les di una señal y entramos a su habitacion corriendo y saltando.

-Venga jajaja, a que no me pillais!!!.-dije yo corriendo alrededor de donde estaba Sasori.

-Te pillaremossss!!! jajaja.-dijo la chica de la flor.

-QUEREIS LARGAROS DE AQUI!!??.-dijo Sasori dejando de pintar y echandonos una mirada asesina.

-Lalalalalalalalala, que dices no te oigo!!!.-dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Que...os...largueis...DE AQUI!!!.-dijo Sasori enfadado.

-Repitenoslo!!.-dijeron Hinata y la chica de la flor.

-GRRRRRRRR LARGA...os...pero que!?.-dijo Sasori notando que yo le habia puesto un bote de pintura en la cabeza y se le estaba derramando toda en la cara.

-Buala!! te queda bien! jajajaja.-dije yo riendome de el.

-Pfff jajajajajaja.-rieron Hinata y la chica de la flor

-Que...coño...-dice Sasori mientras se quita el bote despacio.- os..creeis...que estais...HACIENDO!!!! GRRRRRR.

-Yo me vooooooy!! jajaja.-dije mientras me iva de la sala con Hinata y la chica de la flor siguendome por detras.

-Lo logramos!!.-dije yo mientras chocabamos las tres nuestras manos.

-Siii.-dijeron Hinata y la chica de la flor a la vez

Entramos al salon corriendo como locas y claro, antes hicimos que Sasori nos perdiese la pista que sino... en la que nos hubieramos metido jajaja. En el salón están todos menos Zetsu, Sasori y Deidara,que creo que aun está en su cuarto por... ejem...aquello...

-Que aburrimiento ¿Qué haceis chicos? -pregunta Hinata mientras abraza por el cuello a itachi y apolla su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo

-Quitate de ahí ya -dice el hermano de Sasuke, veo que no es muy afectivo...

-No quiero .-dice Hinata.Tan... infantil como nunca le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla hay que ver como es ¡SI HASTA ITACHI SE HA SONROJADO!

-Quitate -dice ahora con mas mala hostia...

-Hina-chan!!!!!!-como no haga algo no se salva de morir Kami-sama ¡que niña!

-¿Hai Ino-chan? -dice mirandome... ¡y no lo suelta! y el Itachi está cabreado... hay que me la matan

-¿Por qué no lo dejas y te sientas con nosotras? -la pobre chica de la flor está con cara de ver un fantasma por lo que está haciendo esa chiquilla

-Pero es que jo... yo quiero estar así no ves que Ita-chan es muy mono y guapo -en eso no le falta razon pero es un asesino también y no quiero que acabe como su clan...

-¡Sin peros!-le ordeno y parece que dió resultado

-Jo... vaaaaaale -se sienta con nosotras no sin antes revolverle el pelo cariñosamente sinceramente... se le va la olla ¡y mucho! se sienta con nosotras y se pone a sonreirnos, no quiero ni ver como tiene la cara ese uchiha... que no planee matarla por kami-sama

-A ver... quien fue el gracioso -entra Zetsu con... con ...¡flores en la cabeza! y tiene una cara de mala hostia que... pero es que esas flores le hacen parecer algo ridiculo

-¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!! -todos estallamos en risas y el uchiha se rie por lo bajo.Creo que... triunfamos ¡oh yeah!

-Nosotras no sabemos nada...- decimos la chica de la flor, hinata y yo a coro mientras volvemos a reirnos

-¡¡¡¡¡Habeis sido vosotras!!!!!-Zetsu empezó corre para perseguirnos,pero nosotras huimos y nos terminamos escondiendo en nuestro cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Por los pelos.-dije yo pasandome la mano por la frente.

-Ese de verdad...que es un peligro.-dijo Hinata sudando.

-...-La chica de la flor pone la oreja en la puerta.- Creo que ya se ha ido,vamos!!

-Ok!.-dije mientras giraba la llave para abrir la puerta...

-OS TENGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-cerramos la puerta de golpe dandole a Zetsu en toda la cara.

-Aii...me cago...malditas...aaaii.-se oia el lamento de Zetsu.

-Dios que susto...madre miaaaaaaa por poco nos coje y nos comeeeee!! maldita planta carnivora viviente.-dije yo

-Uffff saldremos por la salida secreta.-dijo la chica de la flor.

-Que?! aqui hay de eso?!!.-dijo Hinata emocionada.

-Pues si pero...es secreto.Solo Lider-kun y yo lo sabemos asi que no digais nada de nada ee!!! porfis.-dijo la chica de la flor.

-Uoooo Lider-kun y tu nada mas eee.-dije yo subiendo las cejas y bajandolas.

-Oyeee!! sin malos pensamientos.-dijo la chica de la flor sonrojada.

-Claro,claro jajajaja.Sera mejor que nos larguemos ya de aqui.-dijo Hinata

-Vamos! aaaaaaaaaaah!!!.-dijo mientras daba un fuerte puñetaso a un ladrillo de la pared.Pulso un botoncito que habia y se habrio un poco de pared que daba al almacen.-Perfecto!! vaaaaaaaaaaamonos!!

-Si!!.-dijimos Hinata y yo mientras entrabamos a almacen mediante la puerta del pasadizo.

Nos asomamos al salon y vimos a Zetsu pegado en nuestra puerta jajaja como no, vimos a todos sentados en el sillon menos a...Itachi.Hinata se quedo asi como "ejem..vamos al cuarto de Itachi" Asi que pues bueno antes de que dijera nada les dije que fueramos al cuarto de Itachi.Y adivinad la cara de Hinata, pues si mas alegre imposible...jaja.Bueno seguimos, ya llegamos a la habitacion de Itachi y...PERO QUE!!

-... YUJU!! .-dijo Hinata cuando cayo encima de Itachi mientras el dormia.

-ESTAS LOKA!!!!???.-dije yo con las tijeras en la mano com una loca.

-N-no te sulfures Ino, t-tu deja las tijeritas...conmigo...por si las moscas...je...je...-dijo la chica de la flor quitandome las tijeras.

-HM?! que coño hacesis aqui mocosas.-dijo Itachi mientras empezaba a mirar a Hinata.-Largo...fuera de aqui ahora mismo.

-No,no Itachi...-dijo mientras me hacia señales para empezar el PLAN ITACHI...que no creo que funcione...

-Pues que sea!!.-dije yo mientras le quitaba a la chica de la flor las tijeras a escondidas y las dos nos acercabamos lentamente a Itachi.

-Mocosas!! que os largueis de aqui ya...-dijo Itachi mientras se ponia cada vez mas nervioso cuando nos acercabamos con una risa malefica...

-JIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJ.-reiamos las tres.

-¿Que pasa aqui?.-O no!! era Lider-kun!! le di un leve empujón a la chica de la flor y fue corriendo a la entrada de el cuarto.

-Esto..Lider-Kun..-decia la chica de la flor sonrojada.-...Yo...

-Hm? que te pasa?.-decia el Lider algo preocupado.

-Vamos a ver la tele!!!!.-respondio con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues vale, si eso es lo que quieres, vamonos.-dijo el Lider sonriendo y marchando hacia el salón.

-...se fueron...pues ala! sigamos.-dije yo mientras gire la cabeza para mirar.-Cortemosle EL PELO.

-NI SE OS OCURRA.-dijo Itachi con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresion.- MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!!

-Que?...arg...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deidara: hm?? tan rapido se acaba?

Yuma: si bueno... es que queria que terminara con lo de Itachi y pues...se me quedo algo cortito... n.nUHidan: menudas...que son las tias...

Yuma: ...mangekyo sharingan... -.-

Eli: y que lo digas compi...n.nU

Izu: lalalalalala(canta) Lider-kun! vamos hacer tartas!

Lider: vale vale

Sasori: grrr... me cago en todo...como se os ocurrio que me tiraran un bote de pintura!!! ò.ó Lo lamentaras Yuma!!

Yuma: y-yo? (desvia la mirada disimuladamente)

Itachi: ... mocosas ingenuas.

Eli: no se te ocurre otra cosa que decir? ¬¬

Itachi: mocosas idiotas...

Eli: (se pega un golpe en la cara) cacho tonto

Itachi: mira que te hago mi mangekyo sharingan e?! es muy efectivo hm... u.u

Zetsu: ARGGG MIERDA!! NO SE ME VAN LAS CONDENADAS FLORES!!! LO LAMENTARASSSS!!!!

Yuma: glups... yo me largo...

Eli: te sigo...

Izu: lalalalalala(canta) Lider! ahora vamos a jugar a la botella!

Lider: QUE?!

Yuma: ejem esto...(mientras corre) no es olvideis de mandar **reviews** para las sugerencias y alguna dedicatoria!!! GRACIAS!!...que me pillaaaaaaaaa!!!

Eli: Adios a todosssssssss!!!!

Zetsu: ARGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!


	6. Nuestros recuerdos

Yuma: Holaa volvimos con la historia jajaj y por supuesto toca ya responder los reviews n.n alfinal claro xD.

Eli: y os damos gracias por los reviews, neechan, te hize yo uno asi que no te quejes ee xD.

Izu: xD bueno que empieze el capitulo

Yuma: y una cosa, pa que lo sepan:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ( ----recuerdos)  
_Pensamientos_

**El Akatsuki atormentado cap 6: Nuestros recuerdos**

Arg...-me quejaba yo,al ver que me mareaba un poco.

-Solo...os sentireis un poco mal dentro de un rato por que vereis vuestros peores momentos.-dijo Itachi virando la cabeza de golpe.

-Por que lo has hecho.-dijo Hinata sin fuerzas.

-Por que...os ODIO.-dijo Itachi sin mas mientras nos miraba mal.

-Arg...eres un imbesil...-dije yo mientras cerraba mis ojos sin voluntad propia.

-...Yo te apreciaba...e Ino tambien al ver a un familiar de el Sasuke, se sentia familiarizada pero tu...-Hinata cerro tambien sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(esto ahora no lo narra Ino, sino yo,la autora)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-Que haces niña, este es mi parte de el patio, largate de aqui!!.-decia un niño pequeño moreno.

-P-pero yo...tambien quiero jugar...-decia una chica de pelo azulado oscuro.

-Pues te aguantas jajaja que te crees niña, largate de aqui ahora mismo.-decia el mismo niño.

-Oye, quien te crees que eres para tratar a una chica asi.-decia una rubita de pelo corto suelto con una trabita en el pelo.

-Ino, llevate a esa niña de aqui, o no querras que te demos a ti tambien jejejeje.-decia el niño.

-Que te crees tu eso!!!!iiiiiiiaaaaaah!!.-decia la rubita mientras le daba un fuerte puñetaso en la cara.-Ja! mi especialidad.

-Te...arrepentiras de esto!!.-y el niño se fue.

-Estas bien?.-decia la rubita mientras se acercaba a la de el pelo azulado oscuro.-Como te llamas?

-Hinata,muchas gracias,Ino jeje.-decia muy feliz la chica.

-De nada, jeje.-decia la rubita mientras se la llevaba de la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Esto...Neji puedes...ayudarme con esto?.-decia la chica de pelo azulado oscuro.

-Arreglatelas tu sola.-decia el chico de pelo oscuro mientras se alejaba de la chica.

-...-

Mas tarde...:

-Papa me ayudas a entrenar?.-decia la chica de pelo azulado con una gran sonrisa.

-Para que si luego te vas a cansar rapido.-decia el padre.

-Pero papa...quiero ser fuerte!.-decia con una mirada sincera.

-Lo siento pero no, nunca estaras capacitada para esto porque, siempre te cansas rapido.-decia el padre.

-Pero...

-Nada, practica tu sola o pidele a Neji que te ayude

-Esta bien...padre...-decia Hinata mientras salia de la habitacion.

En la entrada...:

-Neji-niisan! ayudame a entrenar por favor.-decia la chica mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta él.

-Que te ayude tu padre.-decia el chico con una mirada fria.

-Pero es que...me dijo que me fuera contigo si queria entrenar.-la chica sonreia mucho pero a la vez parecia que sus ojos ivan a llorar.

-No,no y no, que te ayude otro, para que te voy a ayudar yo? si no sabes nada.-su mirada fria se volvio amenazadora para la chica.

-...-salio corriendo fuera de su casa.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-..-..-

-Shikamaaaaru.-le llamaba la chica rubia de pelo corto

.Hola Ino que te trae por aqui.-decia el moreno de coleta alta.

-Venia...a saludarte como no.-decia la rubia con un leve sonrojado.

-A pues gracias Ino.-en la cara de el chico se marcaba una pequeña sonrisa.-Vamos a comer algo juntos.

-Si!.-decia la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuuu.- se acercaba una pequeña rubia con cuatro coletas.

-Hola Temari.-decia el moreno sin expresion alguna.

-Vaaaamos a comerrrr!!.-decia la rubia de cuatro coletas llevandoselo a rastras.

-Oye tu!! vivora!! yo quede antes con el que tu!! miserable!!.-decia la rubia de pelo corto con rabia.

-Y que, pero tu no eres su novia y yo si jijiji, largate anda, que estorbas.-decia tan a la liguera la chica de las cuatro coletas.

-Que?! eso...eso es verdad Shikamaru?.-decia la rubia con cara de tristeza.

-Bueno...pues si...-nada mas acabar la frase,a la rubia parecia haversele parado el corazon.

-IMBESIL, nunca mas seremos amigos!!NUNCA. ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!.-decia la rubia mientras se iva corriendo de el lugar con unas pequeñas lagrimas corriendole por sus blancas mejillas.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
-Ino, te pasa algo?...Ino?...INO!!.-decia un chico de pelo castaño rellenito.

-Que quieres Chouji.-decia la rubia en lo mas profundo de un callejon sin salida,sentada.

-Que haces ahí?no estes sola! que pasa si alguien te hace cosas malas?.-decia muy inocente el rellenito.

-Chouji por favor, yo me se defender sola.-decia la rubia

-Jo Ino, porfavor sal de ese callejon tan feo...-decia el rellenito mientras se ponia "enfermo" de ver el callejon tan oscuro a esas horas de la mañana.

-QUE NO!.-decia la rubia tirandole un cubo de basura.

-AY!! Ino, te has pasado!! yo solo te quiero ayudar!!.-decia el rellenito muy triste

-Lo siento Chouji,me he pasado pero, es que no me siento bien.-decia la rubia saliendo del callejon.

-Te duele algo Ino?.-decia el rellenito preocupado.

-Si, Chouji, si.Me duele mucho aqui.-decia la rubia mientras puso su mano en el pecho sintiendo los latidos del corazon.

-Eso es malo!! vamos al hospital!!! te acompaño.-decia el rellenito alterado.

-No Chouji,este dolor no es para ir al hospital.-decia la rubia derramando una lagrimas y abrazando al rellenito.-Esto no se podra

curar...nisiquiera el hospital me sirve ahora, Chouji, por que me pasan siempre cosas malas?no lo aguanto mas...

-Pero por que hablas asi Ino, que te pasa, has tenido algun problema con los niños de la clase?

-No Chouji, es por que Shikamaru ha hecho que esa baka de Temari me halla humillado y faltó a su palabra de ir a comer conmigo. NO

LE IMPORTO!!! Lo odio mas que a nada en este mundo, te lo juro Chouji, me las va a pagar una por una ese traidor.

-Ino...nunca te escuche hablar asi de Shikamaru.-decia el rellenito impresionado por todas las barbaridades que dijo la rubia.

-Y no sera la ultima...

-Que tal si te invito a un helado?asi se te quitaran esas ancias de machacar a Shikamaru.-decia el rellenito.-Tu helado favorito!!vamos Ino!!

-Valeee!.-decia Ino muy contenta.

La rubia estaba sentada en una mesita esperando que su amigo el rellenito llegara con los herlado.Pero nunca llego.La rubia llego donde la dependienta.

-Perdone, ha visto a un chico regordete que venia a por dos helados?.-decia la rubia algo preocupada.

-Si, hace un buen rato se llevo dos helados y se los comio los dos y se fue.decia una dependienta de pelo castaño

-Que!? no puede ser!! Chouji se a comido mi helado!! mi helado preferido!!!!?? LO MATARE...-decia la rubia muy enfadada.

-T-tranquilizate mujer que solo es un crio...

-NI TRANQUILA NI LECHES!! ESE ME LAS VA A PAGAR!! GRRRRRR.-decia la rubita largandose de el puestito de helados

-Upsss.-decia la dependienta  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Por que todos me dejan de lado...es que acaso no le importo a nadie?.-decia la rubita caminando por las calles muy tarde

-JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE DICES TIO!! COMO QUE TU MUJER TE HA DEJADO!! JAJAJAJAJA QUE PALURDO!!!.-se oian los

gritos de un borracho que iva por ahi.

-hm? que pasara ahi?.-se decia a si misma la rubia en voz baja mirando a unos borrachos un poco lejos.

-NO TE RIAS DE MI,AHORA QUE VOY A HACER!!.-otro tipo moreno borracho.

-...Mira, que muchacha tan linda...por que no te desahogas con ella...juasjuas.-decia el primer borracho que habló señalando a la pequeña rubia.

-Que? ...ni se os ocurra...yo...-decia la rubia muy asustada, tener a dos tios borrachos le asustaba mucho por sus reacciones.

-Vaya vaya, es muy mona, que tal si vienes con nosotros pequeña?te daremos muchos caramelos...-decia el borracho abandonado por su mujer.

-NO ME TOQUEISSSSSSS.-decia gritando la pequeña rubia para alertar a alguien para que la ayudara.

-No grites o sera peor...-decia un borracho tapandole la boca y llevandosela a rastrashacias un lugar oscuro.

-Mira ese es bueno jejejeje.-decia el otro borracho.

-...-la rubia traumatizada no podia hablar solo lloraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras unos de ellos le empezaba a subir la camisa.

-No la toqueis...dejadla empaz.

-Eeeee? un mocoso?.-decia el borracho bajandole la camisa a la rubia de nuevo.

-Que la dejeis en paz.-decia mientras el moreno de la coleta ya reconocido, usaba su tecnica de las sombras contra los hombres.

-No...no me puedo mover.-decia el borracho que intento violar a la rubia

-Yo tampoco.-decia el amigo.

-...-la rubia aun estaba trumada y no se podia mover.

-Tse,Eso te pasa por ir tan de noche por las calles,Ino.-el moreno la cojio en brazos y se la llevo a un lugar seguro.

-...Shi...ka...maru...por que todos me dejan de lado...-decia mientras lloraba la rubia desesperada.

-No Ino, yo nunca te dejare de lado.-decia el moreno abrazandole.

-Shikamaru...-decia la rubia mientras le abrazaba.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos años mas tarde.

-Jajajajjajja la timida en el grupo?!! jajaja.-decia un chico de pelo castaño con unas pinturas en la cara y un perro en mano.

-Jum.-decia cierto chico con gafas oscuras y cubriendose un poco la cara.-calla Kiba

-Esto...me llamo Hinata Hyuuga y ustedes dos?.-decia la chica de pelo azul oscuro pasando por alto su comentario.

-No nos interesas como compañera!! largate de un vez!!.-decia el castaño con cierta repulsion.

-Oye oye, por que os meteis con quienes no se lo merezen?Kiba, eres poco caballeroso y el mas feo de la clase por su puesto...-decia cierta rubia con un coleta.

-Ey Ino, vamonos a comer Chouji y yo.Tu eres parte de el grupo deverias venir..-decia el moreno de coleta con mirada cansada.

-Hum! paso!!contigo no voy a ningun lado!! ya buscare a otra persona con quien comer,como Sasuke-kun.-decia la rubia para picar al moreno

-Tse! pues adios!.-decia el moreno molesto.

-...adios.-la rubia se despide de la peli azul con la mano alzada.

-Espera!! puedo ir contigo porfavor?.-decia la peli azul suplicante.

-Pues vale! jejejeje.-decia la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Jajajajaja la rubia enrollada con la peli azul timida!? jajaja no me hagas reir.-decia el castaño señalandonos.

-Jajajajaja el bastardo con perro con un tio tan timido!? jajajaja no me hagas reir.-decia la rubia imitando alguna de sus sus palabras para provocarlo.

-Tse, esta te la guardo.-decia picado el castaño yendose.

-Gracias de nuevo.-decia la peli azul.

-De nuevo? no te entiendo.-decia la rubia confusa.

-Si, me salvaste hace mucho tiempo de mis compañeros, que me querian echar del patio.-decia la peli azul con su gran sonrisa.

-Ah...ya me acuerdo.-decia la rubia acordandose de aquella vez en el recreo.

-Oye...te gustaria...que fuesemos amigas?.-decia la peli azul un poco cortada.-De esas de las que no se separan nunca.

-Jajajaja pues claro.-decia la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Prometamoslo.-decia la peli azul emocionada extendiendo solo su dedo meñique.

-Lo prometo.-decia la rubia lazando tambien su dedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(fin de los recuerdos.Vuelve a narrar Ino)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deidara escucho voces el el cuarto de Itachi y entro a mirar.Se asomo y vio a Ino tirada en el suelo con algunas lagrimas secas en sus ojos.

-INO!! que te pasa!! respondeme por favor.-dijo Deidara muy angustiado sacudiendome de un lado a otro.

-Mm...-empezé a abrir los ojos y vi el rostro de Deidara muy pegado a mi y provoco un leve sonrojo en las caras de los dos.-Deidara...

-Estas bien? que te paso? que hacias tirada? y que hace Hinata tambien en el suelo?.-dijo Deidara muy nervioso.

-Fue por Itachi...uso su magen..nose que y nos dejo en nuestros recuerdos.y la mayoria no eran presisamente bonitos...-dije yo sin fuerzas.

-Espera.-dijo Deidara mientras sacudia a Hinata y la hacia despertar.-Estas bien?

-Si, si gracias.-dijo Hinata levantandose.

-A sido horrible...nunca pense que me haría recordar todo eso...me siento desvanecida...-dije yo mientras intentaba ponerme en pie.

-Yo lo he pasado peor que cuando los vivi por primera vez menos...

-Menos...-repetia yo para decir las dos a la misma vez...

-Cuando nos juramos amistad para siempre.-dijimos a la vez dandonos un gran abrazo.

-Siento no haver podido ayudar pero es que...-decia mirando a todos lados disimulando.

-Es que...tenias que buscar pañuelos por lo de las imagenes de Ino en ropa interior pervertidillo.-dijo Hinata riendo.

-Me...me pillasteis por sorpresa...-dijo Deidara sonrojado

-Jajaja vamonos.-decia yo mientras abrazaba a Deidara para caminar los dos juntos.-_ Gracias Deidara estoy muy feliz a pesar de __todo..._

-Oye, oye que es eso de abrazarme...-decia Deidara sonrojado y abrazandome el tambien a la vez disimulando.

-Jajajaja.-rei feliz

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuma: Espero que os haya gustado!! aqui gracias a las ayudas de mi neechan puedo hacer un fic mejor n.n

Eli: no digas eso mujer, que me sonrojo xD.

Izu: Liderrrr-kun? Donde estas Liderrrrr-kun? xD mejor dejemos de perseguir a Lider-kun por hoy.

Lider: Por finnnnnnn! aaaaaaaaleluya aaaaaaaaaaaleluya (canta)

Deidara:... Yuma que cosas se te ocurren a ti de abrasitos -.-

Yuma: me vas a negar que no te gustan?

Deidara:-///- si, te lo niego.

Itachi: soy malo...muy malo...mi tecnica es perfecta muahahahaha como alguien me toque las narizes morira...

Eli: que cruel eres tio xD

Yuma: y buuuuueno ahora vayamos a las respuestas de reviews!

**Ero-Eli-Kyouyama: **Bueno neechan creo que te tengo aqui cerca asi que dudas no tienes xD gracias por tus ayudas!!!Tkm.

**Konosuke:**Bueno, bueno kono-chan gracias por tu review chico xD no hace falta que digas eso hombre!! xDD, gracias por decir que las bromas son buenas me algra mucho

**sanzo-chan:** Jajajaj al final no me pillo! xD y siento desilucionarte pero Itachi nos dejo mal, muy mal y no pudimos cortarle el pelo!! es una pena pero...se intentara en otra ocasion!! gracias por mandar un review!!.

Itachi: sigue soñando, nadie me cortara mi hermoso pelo u.u

Yuma: hermosisimo...

**Yumi-neechan:** Gracias!! no hace falta que por ahora contrates a Sasori y a Deidara jajaja. Muchas gracias por mandar el review y... no dides que habra ItaHina!!! por lo menos algo tendra que haver nooooo?

Itachi: que me estas diciendo tu.Yo no me enamoro...soy un insensible u.u

Eli: si claro,claro este fic sera mitad ItaHina por que lo digo yoooo! y ese favor me lo va a hacer la autora,Yuma xD.  
Itachi:...

**2-D:** Hmptf! que no me llames por mi nombre!! David... por favor xD de todos modos gracias por este review!

Deidara: pss de verdad que no comprendes a las tias...

Yuma: y tu me comprendes a mi?

Deidara: pues claro que si Yuma-chan jajajaja

Yuma: sin...comentarios...

**Lina-chan:** Hola muchas gracias por tu fic!! n.n de veras que los reviews me animan.

**lana y lina:** Hola muchas gracias!! ShikaIno si es!! por supesto pero como dije en el otro fic tambien sera un poco DeiIno como habran comprovado en este cap al final.

**Aralk-chan Nara:** Gracias a ti por escribirme de verdad, las parejas las dije antes que eran ShikaIno con un poco de DeiIno y tambien sera NejiHina con un poco de ItaHina!! jajaj gracias por el review.

Deidara: bonitas explicaciones que das...

Yuma: seguro que ella me entiende ¬¬

Deidara: apostamos!!??

Yuma: si venga xD

**Kami-chan:** Gracias por tu apollo a Ino-chan!! xD puñetasos para todos habra xD jajaj muchas gracias por escribirme!!

**Por ultimo os diré que, vuestros reviews me alegran y con ellos me siento animada!! GRACIAS a todos!! espero que os guste mi fic!! Sigan escribiendome porfis! me hace mucha ilusion n.n un beso a todos!! adios**


	7. La union al Akatsuki?

Yuma: Holaaaaaa! xD despues contestare a los reviews!!jajaja ha estado muy buenos gracias!! y siento retrasarme en colgar el fic pero es que sali todo el fin de semana y pues he estado un poco distraida gomen nasai!!!!!!!pero es que YA DENTRO DE NA SE ACABA EL COLE!!y blablabla...xD

Eli: queempiezequeempiezequeempieze...

Izu: hablas muy rapido... ..U

Eli: lo se xD

Yuma: pues bueno que empieze el capi ya!!xD

Eli: sisisisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisisiiisiisiis xD

Yuma e Izu: o.o''

**El Akatsuki atormentado cap 7: La unión al Akatsuki?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nos encontramos saliendo de el cuarto de Itachi yo,Hinata y Deidara.

-Voy un segundo al salon a cojer...unas cosas...-dijo Deidara mientras se iva corriendo en dirección al salón

-Mmmmm sabes? estar aqui no esta tan mal.-dije yo poniendome delante de Hinata.-Asi nunca veria a Shikamaru...-penso en voz alta.

-Shikamaru?por que no quieres ver a Shikamaru?.-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Upss jejeje soy una tonta!.-dije dandome un golpe en la cabeza.

-Un día de estos descubrire lo que piensas...-dijo con voz retante Hinata.

-Jajajaja.-rei yo.

-Oye y si no tienes tantas ganas de volver, por que no nos quedamos?.-me dijo Hinata pensativa.

-Oye!! pues si!! "que problematica eres" seguro que Shikamaru me lo diria jajaja.-dije yo riendome.

-Estas con Shikamaru que no cagas...-dijo Hinata de broma.

-Se nota?jaja pero bueno estoy... mas o menos pillada por otro chico, que de seguro que no se iria con Temari-baka.-dije yo con una cara de enfado que se olía a kilometros.

-Pues ala! antes de que te enfades, vamos a por el Lider.-dijo Hinata mientras me cojia del brazo y nos dirijiamos al salón.Una vez llegamos al salón vimos a todos los miembros algo...moskeados e inquietos...

-Ey Lider.-dije yo mientras la chica de la flor y es Lider miraban hacia nosotras.-Puede...venir?

-Si, claro.-dijo mientras venía perseguido por la chica de la flor.

-Bueno te queriamos pedir que...-dijo Hinata.

-Nos dejes entrar en la organización!!!!!.-dije yo interrumpiendo a Hinata.

-Que?! Pero que...-dijo el Lider mientras pensaba.-Bueno...si venceis a todos no me quedara mas remedio que dejaros entrar,asi que empezad ya...jajajaja no me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo!!jajajaja.

-Idiota...miralos a todos...-dije mientras señalaba a todos.Deidara supongo que salio corriendo a buscar otro pañuelo por que etaba sangrando un poco...jaja,Sasori se puso de rodillas en el suelo con aún la pintura en la cabeza murmurando "Malditas,malditas,malditas" que gracioso... .Itachi estaba tumbado en el sofa con los ojos cerrado,estaria durmiendo pero,jajajaja se cojia el pelo con la mano,fijo para que no se lo intentemos cortar jajaja,Zetsu se quitaba las flores de el pelo mientras seguia sentado y sobandose la nariz del portazo que le pegué...Tobi estaba traumado por lo de la gomina pero...sobre todo por el Lider...murmuraba todo el rato,"El Lider como puede ser tan cruel...y tirarme a el charco de gomina..."bueno, no todos son listos aqui... .Kisame enterro en unos cofres a los restos de sus peces...pobre...jaja y Kakuzu estaba buscando alteradamente su apreciado dinero.-...Si hasta a usted le hemos hecho caer en una trampa...

-Ejem...esto...cof cof, os olvidais de que siguen habiendo miembros.-dijo el Lider señalando a la chica de la flor.

-Yo?.-dijo señalandose a si misma y tragando saliva.

-U...eso es facil.-sijo Hinata mientras me susurraba cosas en el oido.-...YA!

En ese mismo momento nos acercamos al Lider, nos pegamos mucho a él y las dos le habrimos la capa y le tocabamos el pecho con un movimiento de muñecas que deja a cualquiera pasmado.

-...-la chica de la flor se quedo mirando normal pero con una gota en la cabeza...vamos que estaba en shock.-...NOOOOOOOOOOO LIDER-KUN NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-...Se fue pitando o es mi vista que me falla?.-dije en modo irónico con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresion.

-Se ha ido pitando...-dijo Hinata con la misma mirada que yo, es decir, sorprendida.

-Podeis...?separaros un poco...nos miran mal...-dijo el Lider mientras nosotros nos volteamos a ver como nos miraban todos.Si hasta a Deidara se le cayó el pañuelo!!jajaja.

-Ups...-dije yo retirandome a la misma vez que Hinata.

-Buenoo!! somos o no somos e Lider!!??.-dijo Hinata con estrellas en los ojos...

-...Supongo que si...-dijo el Lider.-...mas...mas chicas...jejeje(cara de pervertido)

-...-la chica de la flor se acercó corriedo con el puño delante apunto de darle al Lider.-PERVERTIDO!!

-NONONONO.-dijo el Lider a toda prisa al ver que todos oyeron el comentario de la chica.

-Ala! pues ahora que lo pienso, yo no me pongo esa cursi capa con nubes.-dije cruzandome de brazos y desviando la cara con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues no la lleves si no quieres...pero te la doy.-dijo el Lider

-Ahh...jo...pues si no hay mas remedio...-dije poniendo cara de vaga.

-No son tan cutres!!.-dijo Hinata con un sonrisa.

- ...

-Vale, vale...son UN POCO raras...-dijo Hinata

-Lo traigo,pero una cosa,deveis saber que si os unis a la organizacion no podreis volver a vuestra villa.

-...-me kede pensativa.

-No...no volveremos?.-dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

-Bueno...siempre queda el ser amigos no?.-dije yo.

-NI DE COÑA.-dijeron todos a la vez menos el Lider y la chica de la flor.

-Panda de idiotas...-dije yo mirandolos fijamente.

-Ja! mira quien se queja...-dijo Sasori

-Bueno,bueno no hace falta que le hables asi maestro Sasori.-dijo Deidara.

- Y TU DE QUE PARTE ESTAS!!.-dijimos a la vez Sasori y yo a la vez

-...Tampoco hace falta que me chilleis...-dijo Deidara

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha:

-Tse! mierda!! no encuentro a Ino por ningun lado!!

-Y yo tampoco a Hinata.

-Neji busquemos mas lejos

-Vale...

-Espera amor!!!

-Que haces aqui?deverias estar en la villa de la arena tse...,pues Neji adelantate.

-Hai

-Por que no dejas de buscar a esa niñita bruta?

-...No la vuelvas a llamar asi...

-Por que?es que a caso TE GUSTA?Shikamaru...

-No... no me gusta, solo es mi amiga y compañera de equipo.

-Ja! mejor asi, ahora deja que otros se ocupen de buscar a esa zorrita.

-...No la insultes...(se enfada) que sabes tu de ella?

-Lo suficiente para saber que quiere robarme a mi chico!!

-Tse, tu que sabras.

-Vale dejemos de discutir y busquemos los dos a esa...rubia...

-...Si

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ACHIS!!.-estornude yo.-creo que el ambiente a imbesiles me da alergia...

-Jajaja por dios no digas eso mujer.-dijo Hinata riendose.

-Bueno pues YO QUIERO ENTRAR EN EL AKATSUKI!!decidido.-dije yo cerando los ojos y cruzandome de brazos.

-Ino-chan!! pero que..-dijo Hinata sorprendida

-Pues no quiero ver el careto de la gente que odio, ya te lo dije, sobre todo Temari-baka...-dije yo sin ganas.

-Pues enfrentate a ella!!!!no le dejes que te robe a Shikamaru!! ala!! volvamos a la villa!.-dijo Hinata animada.

-Si!!! vamos!!.-dije yo mientras empezamos a caminar.

-Che,che,che ustedes no se largan de aqui.-dijo Sasori cojiendonos del brazo.-Esto es un SECUESTRO no una casa de niñas idiotas que se puden largar cuando quieran.

-Mmmm a si? pues mas bien parece una cueva de imbesiles que no saben evitar las bromas de unas NIÑAS IDIOTAS como tu dices.-dije yo provocando a Sasori.

-NANI?! Grrrr.-gruñó Sasori mientras se intentaba soltar de Deidara que lo habia retenido.

-Maestro, no pegues a las mujeres, sino seras un machista.-dijo Deidara provocando un leve sonrojo de furia en Sasori.

-QUE MACHISTA NI QUE OCHO LECHES!!! A ESTA NIÑA LE HACEN FALTA UN PAR DE TORTAZOS!!.-dijo Sasori respirando hondo.

-Uuuuuuuu cuidado!! me vas a dar unos tortazos en el culeteeee?.-dije yo dando palmadas en mi trasero

-GRRR...

-Vale,vale ya parad de pelar!!pareceis dos enamorados...-dijo Deidara con voz vaga.

-ENAMORADOS?.-dijimos a la vez.

-Podias a ver puesto otro ejemplo..que malos pensamientos tienes de verdad...-dije yo mirando mal a Sasori.

-Eso! yo con esta...solo puedo tener enemistad!!!.-dijo Sasori mirando me mal a mi tambien.

-Baaaasta ya! si lo ha decidido ya Ino, es parte de la organizacion, tiene derecho.-dijo el Lider caminando hacia su cuarto.

-De verdad?...creo que tampoco quiero ver a Neji como tu tampoco con Shikamaru...-dijo Hinata algo triste.

-Woo Neji? que raro...bueno a gustos colores no?jejeje animate mujer tengo un plan para mosquearles...-dije yo levantando las cejas.- Te unes?

-Pues...bueno...si!.-dijo Hinata mientras pensaba un poco.

-Bueno pues... LIDER DEJANOS UNA CAMARA DE VIDEOO!!.-dije yo gritando y haciendo que todos se taparan las orejas.

-NO GRITES.-dijo Sasori casi estallandole un vena de la frente.

-VALEEEEEEEEEE.-dije subiendo mas aun el tono de voz.

-DEJADLO YA.-dijo Deidara

-Toma la camara de video y no la rompas que es sagrada para mi...-dijo el Lider.- Es que costo un paston...

-(caida al estilo anime xD)

-Mmm o Kakuzu le pego algo de el o Kakuzu salio a el Lider...-dije yo mirando al Lider fijamente.

-Bueno vamos a hace eso Ino-chan.-dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Si.-dije yo mientras encendia la camara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente en Konoha:

-Ey Shikamaru!!tienes correo!!.

-Ya voy!!tse que molesto es el correo.

-Toma cariño

-Gracias mama.

En el video:

_-Jijiji nos ves?Shikamaru... sabes que? me canse de tu juego estupido, no quiero verte la cara de vago que tienes siempre._

Shikamaru paró el video.

-Esto tengo que enseñarselo a Neji...

Coje el telefono.

Pi...pi...pi...

-Si?

-Neji?

-Si

-Soy Shikamaru, tienes que venir a mi casa.

-Que paso?

-Es un video que acabo de recibir por correo.

-Y sobre que es?

-Sobre...Ino y Hinata.

-No me digas! voy para alla,Xao

- ...(cuelga)Pero...que es ahora lo que le pasa a Ino...

Unos minutos despues.

-Shikamaru ya estoy aqui, que hay en el video?

-Solo vi un poco...miralo.

Encienden el video

_-Jijiji nos ves?Shikamaru... sabes que? me canse de tu juego estupido, no quiero verte la cara de vago nunca mas. Sabes?me duele que siempre le hagas caso a la Temari-baka y pues... no puedo seguir asi soportandolo asi que me uno a esta panda de imbesiles que hay aqui dentro..._

_-NO NOS LLAMES ASI!!!_

_-Callate Sasori que me cortas el lote como siempre..._

_-Joder que paciencia..._

_-Maestro Sasori, no trate asi a las mujeres que se vuelbe usted machista..._

_-Bien dicho Dedara!!(se acerca a el y la da un beso en la mejilla)Eres super genial!!_

_-Pero...que...(se sonroja)_

_-NO TOQUES A DEIDARA CON TU SUCIA BOCA!!_

_-Jajajajajajaja cuidado no te pongas celoso!!_

_-DE CELOSO NADA!!_

_-Bueno largaos ya de aqui que no podemos continuar esta mierda..._

_-Ahora quiero hablar yo...ejem ejem. Bueno queria decir que yo ya he tenido suficiente paciencia para soporta tus maltratos Neji-kun pero... no quiero seguir viviendo en la misma casa que tu si sigues rechazando mi amistad._

_-Oooo me voy a poner a llorar..._

_-Itachi!! que haces aqui?_

_-Pasaba por aqui...es nuestra casa...por si no te habias enterado._

_-Ala...pues nada vamos a el salon!!!(le abraza)_

_-Quieta..._

_-Jijijiji_

_-Bueno como estos dos estan ocupados yo me voy con Deidara!! _

_-NI LO SUEÑES VIVORA_

_-Jajajajaja Sasori por dios no digas eso!!_

_-..._

_-Bueno pues yo quiero ir con Ino...(sonrojado)_

_-SI KAWAI!!(leve sonrojo)_

_-NOOOOOO!!_

_-Adios Shikamaru espero...que te lo pases bien con tu noviecita de cuarta,yo me lo paso genial aqui con mi querido Deidara.Xao_

_-Y yo tambien me despido de Neji-kun que paresco tonta despidiendome si no me hace ni puto caso...Xao._

Fin del video.

-Tse, Ino es mas rebelde...baaka!(baja la mirada)

-...(baja la mirada tambien)

------------------------------------------------------------

Yuma: ale! lo dejamos ai!

Deidara: hacia falta que expresara mis sentimientos? -.-

Yuma: em...si?xD

Izu: QUE MIERDA PASO CON LIDER-KUN!!! NO OS LO PERDONARE!!!

Yuma: xDDD bueeeno tranquiña el sera solo para TI!! P

Izu: eso esta bn xD

Eli: KAWAI! abraze a Ita-chan!!! ¬

Yuma: y yo a Deidaraaaa!!! P

Itachi: ...dejad de emocionaros...

Deidara: esooo!!! (me saca la lengua)

Yuma: emocionarse es gratis!!!(le saco la lengua a Deidara)

Eli: xDD

Lider:esto... los reviews se te olvida ee...

Yuma: aiva!! xDD casi me los como!!Gracias Lider!! eres un buen partido ee (le giña el ojo)

Izu: eso solo lo hago yo eeeee!!! xD

Yuma: xD Empezemos:

**Yumi-neechan:** Gracias por volver a escribir!!!! xDD NO a Sasori no por favor que es un griton!!! jajajaja

Sasori: mira quien se queja...

Deidara: oye maestro...que Yuma tiene razon!!jajajajaja

Sasori: y el tio se riee!!!

**Aralk-chan Nara: **Gracias!! jajaja pero gano el? ò.ó NOOOOOO!!

Deidara: lo dudabas?

Yuma: si xD

Deidara: ...

**sanzo-chan: **Graaacias!!! es un placer escribir para vostras!!y vosotros!!(por k hay algun chico xD)un saludito!!

**2-d:** OK xD un saludo!!!

**Han sido muy pocos reviews!! pero mu valiosos para mi!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!**


End file.
